Zeti Boom (Rewritten Sonic Boom Story)
by King Goody Two-Shoes
Summary: Two Zeti Twins crash onto a world where they meet an 'old friend' from the past. What will this mean? Could they turn to the heroic side? Will I ever get that hot dog I order a few minutes ago! *Gets hot dog* Thank you.
1. The Sidekick

**A/N: Hello Readers! O.O *Ducks incoming spear* Whoa, calm down. I know, I haven't updated the previous story in a LONG time. But I'm going to try to focus on humor than romance and comedy because to me it's hard at the same time so without further ado (which rhymes with moo and zoo) here's the rewrite. And the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom or Zeena. All rights to Sega and other producers of the show.**

* * *

The Lost Hex, a world unknown (until Sonic, Tails, and Eggman stumbled on it (and I didn't forget Orbot and Cubot, heh, funny characters)) to most species, while it's main was the Zeti. Their unique characteristics include striped horns, five finger claws, two toed feet with claws, black hips and legs, and purple scalera.

We start off at the Windy Hill Zone where a white Zeti (Spoiler: He's the twin brother of Zeena) named Zak, was roaming and watching the animals.

*Camera points to a fat Zeti.* No, no, no, didn't you see the spoiler above? I said white zeti, who is the brother of Zeena.

*Camera points to Zazz* No, not him either. He's a metaphor, Zak's related by blood.

*Camera turns to vampire* NOT THAT KIND OF BLOOD! *Clears Throat* Sorry, people, good camera people are so hard to find these days.

*Camera points to Zak, white and black striped just like Zeena, slightly taller height, and spiky hair too* Yeah, that's guy. He's way more handsome than the green, boy freak. (Zeena: HEY! A/N: *Zak whispers correction* Wait, Zeena's a girl?)

Anyway, Zak was watching the animals hopping, walking, or whatever they were doing to mobilize freely. Unlike his counterparts, the Deadly Six, Zak was a heroic, savior type, not the evil 'try to destroy someone else's world to become powerful and rule your own world with iron fist' kind of guy. Nope, just like Sonic, he treasured life and freedom for living things. As he was sitting under the shade of a tree, admiring the shine of the sun, a giant rumble forced him to become alert.

"What the hex?" The zeti asked in confusion. He turned toward the direction and noticed stampede of tiny animals running towards him. At the last second, he jumped toward the branch of the tree, avoiding the chance to become dead grass on the ground. He turned toward the direction of a giant snowball rolling toward him at fast speed. Again, he dodged out of the way at the last second, before he became a zeti sandwich.

Mmm. Sandwich. Oh right, back to story.

When the snowball melted he saw none other than his evil twin sister, Zeena, her hair and parts of her body covered in whip cream. Yup, whip cream.

"Oh, it's you..." Zak said in a bored tone.

"Just me?!" Zeena growled at him, "I know what you did to me! You put a whip cream bomb while out in public and humiliated me!"

"Bomb? Me? Now, where in the world would you get the idea that I..." Zak proclaimed innocence until he saw a note the Zeena held in front of him, written in clear and neat font that he actually did it. "That could be a different Zak."

"It has 'zeti' on it."

"That could be a different Zak Zeti."

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"Wow, you really need a new hobby. You know like knitting, playing sports, or even dressing up as a teddy bear. But putting blame on other people that's just-" He was stopped until Zeen lunged at him and ducked in time to avoid an attack. Laughing, he ran away from her, as she got back up again and chased him across the hill zone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the middle of desert, was a chase between a blue hedgehog, who ran faster than the speed of sound, and tall man a flying vehicle. The two characters were Sonic the Hedgehog and the evil, mischievous, Dr. Eggman.

"You can't lost me Egghead!" Sonic shouted to him.

"It's Eggman!" He yelled back in anger, slamming his fist on Egg Mobile. "You know my is Dr. Eggman! You do that on purpose!"

"Do what Egghead?" He asked with a grin still on his face. The chase continued, until Sonic nearly fell off the edge of a cliff. He sighed in relief as he regained his balance.

"It ends here old friend," Eggman declared, "Prepare to be destroyed by Burn-Bot!" He gestured toward a red and black robot with two giant claw-like hands. As the writer of this story, might I add there's a lot of claw reference to this so far.

Sonic gave his nemesis a grin, "So what, is he going burn me with flamethrowers or something?"

"Flamethrowers? Uh, no," Muttered a confused Eggman.

"Acid! Incendiary grenades?" This time he was try to annoy him.

"No, no, no, no... claws! He has claws! Very painful claws!" Frustrated, Eggman answered, while Burnbot showed his claws. (A/N: So let me get this straight, he names his robot Burn-bot, but he just has claws? I'm questioning his I.Q.)

"Then you should have called him 'Clawbot' or 'The Lacerator' or 'Pinch-a-tron 9000.' But 'Burn-Bot'? I mean, that's just false advertising," Sonic was claiming, making Eggman very angry.

"I name the robots, Sonic! Burnbot, ATTACK!" Eggman commanded.

Burn-Bot jumps off the edge and starts using his boosters to speed towards Sonic. The hedgehog gave a smile, until he ran in the same direction across the chasm. Overhead in the skies, a yellow fox named Tails, was flying his blue plane.

"Blue Leader, this is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on Burnbot. He's on the move, over," He communicated to his friend.

"Thanks, Tails. Initiate 'Speeding Swing Surprise'," Sonic replied in his communicator. Tails dives nearly hitting Eggman (who was sent in a little spin) and activated an enerbeam (it's like a an electric rope made out of pure energy). Sonic and Burn-Bot were speeding toward each other, jumped off the rocks, and just before they could hit each other, Tail lashes out his beam and Sonic catches, swinging around the robot and nailing the robot across the chasm, smashing it into the wall of the canyon, and leaving Sonic to land across from him.

Eggman flew over to the robot, "Get up, get up, get up!" Burn-Bot climbs back on his feet and notices Tails in his plane. Seeing him as a threat, he uses his claws to damage a wing, sending the fox into a dangerous spiral to the ground.

"Bail, Tails! Bail!" Sonic shouted. Tails pulls the lever, only for it to break, and turns his head to audience in confusion. Just as the hedgehog was going to rush to his friend's help Burnbot lands in front of him. Thinking fast, he spin dashes off a boulder, which falls and smashes Burnbot, and lands on top of the cliff.

"Tails, no!" Sonic yelled as the plane crashed leaving an explosion, leaving him in shock. He speeds over the crash site to check on the damage.

"We'll be back, Sonic!" Eggman announced to his nemesis, using a magnet to lift off the boulder, and pick up Burn-Bot, "Oof, you are heavy. Seriously, Burnbot, you could stand to burn a few calories." The evil scientist flies back to his base.

While Sonic was checking on Tails' pulse, and to his relief hears his heart beating. "Keep resting, pal. I'll get you home," He picked him up, "I promise I'll never let anything like this happen to you again," He then walked off, back to his friend's house.

* * *

Back on the Hex...

The twin Zeti were still chasing each other, and were in their path was destruction everywhere they went. Using his ability, Zak creates spikes in his arms and throws them to Zeena, who barely misses it. An explosion from them, was a burnt tree. She creates a giant snowball and launches it toward him, while he jumps very high up into the air.

"You stink at hitting targets!" Zak taunted.

"So do you!" Zeena retorts.

"Yeah, well at least _mine_ almost hit you!"

"So?"

"That makes me better than you!"

"No it doesn't it!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Zak jumped into the air to land on a tree branch and end the chase. He lands, but Zeena catches him off guard and tackles him off, and that's the moment they weren't on solid ground.

"Wait, what?" Zak questions, breaking the fourth wall. They both looked down and realized they weren't on the grass, but saw only clouds.

"Uh-oh," Both synced together. They both fell off their world into another world, screaming, where they would meet an old 'friend' off Zeena's.

...

...

...

...

Yeah, this is a pretty long fall...

...

...

...

...

Yup, still falling...

...

...

...

...

Oh, finally they land on something! Or, at least somewhere. In hospital beds. Better than the thorns right behind. Now _that_ would have hurt.

"Nurse, we go more patients!" A doctor said.

* * *

At Tails's House...

The fox woke up and realized he was in his house, on the couch. He touched his head and found out it was bandaged up, "Sonic?" Tails said.

Sonic appeared in front of him, "Hey, buddy! How ya feelin'?"

"I'm great! Ready to get back in action," Tails spoke, getting off the couch.

"Yeah, uh... about that, um... I've got some great news! You, my friend, are taking early retirement," Sonic told him, trying to be as happy as possible.

"Early Retirement?" Tails repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, you're gonna be able to play lots of golf and spend time with the grandkids."

"I don't have grandkids."

"Well, now's your chance to get some! Trust me, it's for the best," Sonic hugged his friend, "I'll see ya around, pal," He speed off, exiting his house.

"Wait, what just happened?"

Sonic re-enters his house and answers, "I fired you," And with that, he left.

"Okay, just checking."

* * *

At the beach...

Sonic was walking seeming a little sad, "Don't look at me like that. I did what I had to do," Turns out he's just talking to flyers he created for sidekick tryouts. Kinda creepy if you ask me, "And now we're going to make sure Tails stays retired," He hangs it toward a palm tree and leaves.

Just as he's out of sight, Zak and Zeena were walking across the beach, a little tired from their fight and fall.

"Well, at least we in a world, where hospitals are conveniently placed just in case two zeti fall out of the sky," Zak spoke up, trying to find some optimism.

"Hmph, we're lucky that fall didn't kill us, but it managed it break us," Zeena mumbled angrily. It was true that their horns were broken from the fall, and their wrist, hips, foreheads and feet were bandaged up. Also as an added note, she was wearing a black open vest and he was wearing a black neckerchief, "We wouldn't be here if _you_ hadn't blow whip cream all over me."

"Yeah, well it was your overreaction," Zak argued back, and stopped.

"And your idea to get away from me!"

"And your idea to tackle us over the edge!" And just like that both fought each other, into a rolling ball, hitting a palm tree where the sidekick flyer was, it being caught in the skirmish, moved around the tree, and kept going.

* * *

Eggman's Base...

Which was located on a volcano, Eggman was viewing a flyer which indeed, was the information for sidekick tryouts.

"Sidekick tryouts. All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. Resume and references required," He read from the flyer and turn to Orbot and Cubot, "Can you believe this?"

"A resume and references aren't unreasonable, sir," Orbot replied.

"Especially in this job market!" Cubot supported.

Eggman crumbled up the paper and threw it his robots, who moving in circles, "What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick? Spending everyday with him, enjoying his friendship and respect." He looked at his shaped robots, who were looking at him, "Not me of course!" He turned around thought to himself, "Unless..."

*Dramatic Music, Camera sinks to boots*

Eggman lifts up his camera and insults, "Lousy Security Camera!"

* * *

At Sonic's Shack...

Sonic was holding his auditions for sidekick, and outside was a line of people who were wanting to be his sidekick. And no, Zak and Zeena weren't there, they're still fighting. Don't worry they'll show up. Anyway, a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was up first.

"I'm Amy Rose, and I'll be auditioning for the part of 'sidekick'," She said to Sonic, who was holding a pencil and paper in a clipboard in hand.

"Amy, I know who you are," He told her.

"Great, because I am fine with nepotism. Oh, and under special skills, you can add juggling and singing," Amy took out three balls, juggled them and sung 'When the Saints Go Marching In'... badly.

"Next!" Sonic called, cutting Amy off.

The second person, was a beaver named Fastidious Beaver, "My greatest weakness? Actually, it is my incredible cowardice."

Then, and I don't how, is Amy again.

"Oh, improv? I love improv!" She used an Italian accent, "I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings," Then she started juggling and sung the same song again, while Sonic pushed her out.

The _actual_ third audition was Knuckles, the echidna, "I think you'd be a great sidekick for me."

"No, Knuckles, I'm looking for someone to be MY sidekick," Sonic corrected him.

Still, Knuckles never got the point, "We'd have to change your name, though. I'm thinking... 'Knuckles Junior'." Sonic looks to the audience, and once he was done, he grabbed the clipboard from the echidna and crossed his name out.

The final audition was some guy in a hood.

"Okay, last question... What would you do in a no-win situation?" Sonic asked the mysterious stranger.

He answered, "If I'm with you, there's no such thing as a 'no-win situation.'

"Huh, You really get it, new guy."

"I do get it. But I'm not a new guy. In reality, I am none other than..." He tried to pull his hood off, but it gets stuck and the person reveals to be...

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, getting off his chair, "You cannot be my sidekick!"

Tails got up and pulled out the flyer, "'All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job.' I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me..." He was suspicious this time.

"Fine! But get ready for the tryout of your life!"

"Hello," A familiar voice rang.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Tails got into fighting positions, "What are you doing here?!"

"My name is Doctor Eggman, and I'm here about the sidekick position," He informed them, and held up his resume.

"Wha-" Sonic was dumbfounded, "But you're my arch-nemesis."

"That's true. But I could be a valuable asset to your organization. For example, I'm a doctor. Not a real doctor, a Ph.D, but still..." He was trying to convince.

"You can't be my sidekick."

Eggman held out the flyer and pointed out, "'All qualified candidates welcome'?"

Sonic had really wished he wrote something else on the poster, "Okay, fine, you both can move on to Round Two, but neither one of you is going to be my sidekick," He walked over to the door.

"Who else is there?" Tail questioned.

And then...

...

...

...

Any moment, now..

...

...

...

The surprise will be here, I assure you...

...

...

...

Oh, there they are! Just a few moments after Tails asked the question, a dust cloud rolled into the tree of Sonic's shack were the two zeti twins fighting each other. Upon, seeing that everyone was looking at them (Note: There was only just Sonic, Tails, and Eggman), they looked back at them.

"Snowcone?" Sonic realized, recognizing Zeena.

"Blue boy?" Zeena remembered at the same time.

"Whoa, wait a second," Zak intervened, both of them getting up and dusting each other off, "You know my sister?" He asked to Sonic.

"Sister?" Tails and Eggman questioned.

"Potato!" Cubot came out of nowhere, and everyone looked at him, "My work's here done," And then he left.

"So, let me guess," Zak was thinking, "Long story-short, giant fight on the hex, major calamity, blue and yellow guys win, and make peace?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." They answered.

* * *

In the Jungle...

Everyone, including Fastidious Beaver, were on hoverboards, each other their color (except Sonic), were on top on of a very steep cliff. Somehow, the twins were able to be tested for sidekick postions

"All right," Sonic started, "Being my sidekick is no easy task. This competition will test your strength, stamina, speed, improvisation, and endurance. The winner will be whoever makes it-"

Fastidious corrects him, "Actually, it's 'whomever'."

Sonic continued, annoyed at the beaver's correction, "The winner will be _whomever_ makes it through all the unimaginable hardships, and brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mount Safety," He explained, pointing toward a mountain.

"Actually-" Before Fastidious could continue, Zeena pushed him off the cliff. Everyone looks to her, while Zak shook his head and facepalm.

"What? He was annoying me," She shrugged. And with that the race started. Sonic took off the track the progress. Zak went down toward his own path and tried to get ahead of the three ahead of him. Seeing an opportunity, he speeds up and jumps over them. While Eggman activates four blade seekers to try to stop Tails, Zak, and Zeena. Tails had jumped down, Zeena had flipped back to avoid them, while they were chasing after Zak, who was speeding up again.

Tails, seeing Fastidious, tries to slow down, but crashes into them. The beaver was trying to hold on, but lost his grip and fell into the forest.

"Actually, I'm okay!" He called out.

Meanwhile, the seekers were still hunting Zak. Taking a risky move, he moves in between them, and at the last second, jumps ahead, making them crash into each other and disabling them. Giving himself props to that, he sped ahead, before he lost more precious seconds. At the checkpoint, Tails, as Sonic looked toward him.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle!" The fox answered. He ran toward his plane, and dropped his other Enerbeam (3.0), he was planning on testing. Without any second thoughts, Tails took off. As they arrived, Eggman got in his Egg Mobile, with Zeena flying and taking off.

Zak, just arriving, noticed that Tail dropped his device without even checking his pockets (if he even has any), "Wait!" He called out, "You forgot your..." The zeti sighed to himself. He picked up the device, and activated it. Once it was active, he saw that it had the same color as him, and before he got too far, he threw toward Tails' plane wing, and followed high in the air. Sonic, took note of it, and took off.

On the ground, Fastidious was by himself and declared, "Actually, I'm just gonna lie down in the fetal position and weep," He does so.

Back up in the air, the four opponents were competively racing in the air, well Zak was using the Tails' other Enerbeam, but still they flying through the clouds.

"Give up, you two! This job is rightfully mine!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm not here to be Sonic's sidekick, you nincompoop!" Eggman answered, "I'm here to get rid of you both once and for all!" Secondly, he used an electromagnet to pick up Claw- er... Burn-Bot from the ground. Seeing this, Sonic increased his speed.

Also getting a sight from the action, Zak grappled from the wing to the line of Eggman's electromagnet. As Burn-Bot was shooting his claws toward Zeena and Tails, he used the enerbeam to retract his claw and tie it around. Eggman caught sight of this, and moved in Egg Mobile wildly around to try and shake him off, but with all his will and grip, Zak held on for dear life, and the evil scientist hits Tails' wing and Zeena (who lands in the other seat) at the same time both were sent spiraling out of control again.

Sonic, witnessing again, sped up even faster. As he neared the crash site, his speed was cut short as he was sliding on the ice of a frozen pond, where the rest of everyone was (and somehow Zak, had caught up to it)

"Tails!" The blue hedgehog had ran to them.

"Sonic, I'm stuck!" Tails yelled. As the plane sunk further down, the ice cracked. As a claw from Burn-Bot came down, Zak grappled at Eggman's vehicle and threw it away giving the group time to pull Tails out, and land away from the water.

"Thanks, Sonic, you too Zeena, and um..." Tails tried to thank the last one.

"Zak, without the 'c'," The white zeti answered.

"Thanks, Zak."

"Tails," Sonic was going to confess, "I didn't really wanna fire you. I was just trying to protect you."

"How? By putting me in more danger?" Tails asked him.

"The plan had holes!" Sonic gave him a hand up as they smiled.

"Oh Sonic!" Eggman had called surprising them, " I have one last surprise for you. I took your advice! Burnbot can burn things!"

"Oh, smooth," Zeena directing to Sonic, "You gave him ideas to make his robot even more dangerous."

"In his defense, the robot probably only shot claws," Zak told her.

Burn-Bot then shot two fireballs around the four of them, and cracked the ice. Tails and Zeena fly up, Zak slides out of the way, but Sonic falls into the pond, drowning.

"I can't swim!" Tails and Zeena, tried to pull him out, but was stuck.

"You're waterlogged! We can't lift you!" The fox told him.

"Don't worry about me!" Sonic let go of his right hand, "Get out of here!"

A white electro-line grabbed his right hand, "Not in this lifetime!" Zak said to him.

They all tried to pulled him out, but they all were pulled down under him. Zak swam down toward him, grabbed his hand, and with his sister's and new friend's help they were rose above the the water.

"Anyone up for Grappling Snow-Spin?" Zak suggested, getting looks from his friends, "Basically, my sister makes a giant snowball, he gets into it, makes a spin attack, and I grapple him into that robot."

"Oh," Sonic, Tails, and Zeena replied.

And so Zak's plan is executed with Zeena making the snowball, Sonic being inserted into it, Tails throwing Zak into the air for momentum, the white zeti using the enerbeam and launching it towards Burn-Bot hitting him successfully. Sonic is launched back in to the air, with Tails carrying him away along with Zak and Zeena, leaving Burnbot to sink in snow and the cold river.

"I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham," Eggman screamed at them while flew away in his Egg Mobile.

* * *

Back at the beach...

It was sunset, and the four of them were sitting on the sand.

"About this job... What're the hours like?" Tails asked.

"Well, it's seven days a week, but you get your own plane," Sonic answered, making him smile.

"About the audition," Zak asked, "Who won?"

"Well, it's a tie, and since you guys did help us your part of the team."

"YES!" Zak cheered, "And by process of action and elimination Zeena, that makes me better than you,"

"No, it doesn't," She looked toward him

"Yes, it does. I used strength."

"I used stamina!"

"I used speed!"

"I have endurance!"

"I have improvisation!"

"You used Tails' electric rope!"

"So? It counts, besides he gave it to me."

"He asked you to test it."

"Which is technically giving it to me."

"No, it's not!

"Yes, it is!"

The twins fought once again in a rolling ball, while Sonic and Tail laughed at them.

* * *

Back the shack...

Amy was trying to re-audition by ringing the bell in anger, "Let me in! I demand a call-back!" She noticed Knuckles walking by in sadness, "Knuckles! What's wrong?"

Knuckles sighed, "Knuckles Jr. isn't working out." He walked off.

"Oh, so you're saying you need a..." Amy was(?) catching onto what was implying and followed him" *Italian accent* I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings!" She started singing 'When the Saints Go Marching In'.

"Knuckalina!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter of the rewrite! Now onto the others. *Insert Looney Tunes Ending Credits* And 'That's all Folks!' Plus, I don't own that quote.**


	2. The Stay

**Author: And the next chapter of the rewrite is underway! But before we get onto the story, I'd like to introduce a character from the show, Sonic Boom itself. He's an evil genius who abuses his two closest robots a lot, he's plans to rule the world at some point, you always wanna punch him in the face for everything he's done at times... Dr. Eggman!**

 ***Audience Claps and Cheers***

 **Eggman: *Walks into the set with Orbot and Cubot* Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind. It's disgusting.**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Author: So, Dr. Eggman, it's true that you have a Ph.D in engineering and evil tactics right?**

 **Eggman: Of course, I also own my own evil lair at the top of a volcano, the one where I plan to destroy Sonic and his friends.**

 **Author: Hmm, interesting. Here on the set, we'd all like to know how you react to the rewrite of this story.**

 **Eggman: Well, I was hoping it wasn't gonna happen but-**

 **Cubot: He was so sad that you didn't update in a long time. Boss slept in his evil pink pajamas, eating tubs of ice cream, and watching romantic movies while you were gone!**

 ***Audience Ooo's***

 **Author: So it's true that the 'greatest villain of all time' has developed a soft spot?**

 **Eggman: What? No, no, no, no! That's not true!**

 **Orbot: You screamed, jumped, and hugged every robot for two hours straight once you heard that the rewrite was coming out soon... like a kindergarten girl playing jump rope.**

 ***Audience Laughs Again***

 **Eggman: This is one of the many reasons I insult you two through the show.**

 ***Audience Laughs Once Again***

 **Author: Well, that's all the time we have for the beginning, here's the next chapter!**

 ***Audience Cheers***

 **Author: But seriously though, you watch sad romantic movies?**

 **Eggman: Hey, even the greatest villains gotta take a break from evil sometime.**

 **Author: True that.**

* * *

Sometime after the sidekick incident, Zak and Zeena were able to get roof over their heads so that they wouldn't stuck out in the cold. The house had a living room and kitchen connected just like Tails' house, except that it had two rooms for each of them, one white and the other green. And their house on the inside was a light green-white overall. Speaking of cold, there was a rainstorm that night, and the twins were sleeiping babies.

Well, they were until they heard a loud pounding on the door, that woke them up.

"Ugh," Zak scratched his head in exhaustion, "Zeena, can you get that?"

"Hmph, why do I have to answer?" She questioned back, "I did work all day, and I need my beauty rest."

"The only work you did was makeup, walking around town, and trying to make men faint on you."

"Fine," Reluctantly, Zeena walked to answer the door to find a certain evil genius weating a raincoat.

"Hi!" He introduced.

She glared at him a little, "What do you want?"

"Well, my lair got destroyed in this storm, and I was wondering if you could... well... let me stay for a few days? Please?"

Zeena made a serious look, "Oh no. This does look serious. But, I need you to do something before to come in."

Eggman made a hopeful face, "Yes?"

"I need you to stand on this target mark."

"Okay." He does so.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes, _tight_." The scientist does so; at least I think he is, it's hard to tell. "Now wait for your surprise."

"Ooh, I like surprises!"

"Yeah, well you won't like this one." She then pressed a button on the table near the door, which launched Eggman far away from Zak and Zeena's house.

Walking to her, he grinned and pointed, "You know, we both agree that's the best thing we've installed in our house so far."

Zeena smiled to him, "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Later in the Morning...

The twins met up with Knuckles, Amy, and a light brown badger, who they learned was named Sticks. They were entering Tails' House, when Sonic answered (he seemed a little tired too) and were surprised that Eggman was inside, in his 'evil' pink pajamas.

Pretty weird after entering.

"Eggman?!" Knuckles screamed before all of them got into fighting positions.

Eggman greeted them, "Oh, hey gang! Didn't know you'd be visiting so early. I'm still in my evil pajamas. They have a trapdoor in the back." He pointed to where they were at his... uh... rea- no... his... well... ah, forget it. There were on the back, let's just leave it there. He then sat in a chair.

"I almost blacked out seeing that," Zeena replied with a disgusted look.

"I'm traumatized just by looking!" Zak distressed.

"What's he doing here?" Knuckles questioned.

Good question, Knuckles. Let's hear the answer (because I don't know how he ended to Tails' house after he was flung away).

Sonic explained, "We have a truce. Tails is letting him stay here until his lair is rebuilt."

"Ahem, still waiting on that Salmon Eggs Benedict!" Eggman called.

"Coming, Coming!" Tails told him, surprising everyone since they didn't know that he was behind them. He put the benedict on the table and Eggman inspected it.

"I asked for egg whites. These are yellows. See the yellow? I'm trying to watch my cholesterol. And this salmon is farm-raised! What is this, prison?!" (A/N: Clearly he needs to go there Eggman: Hey! I can hear you! Author: Good!) Eggman criticized which made Sonic angry.

"If he was in our house," Zak started, "He'd been thrown out *Snaps* just like that."

"It's all some evil plot, man!" Sticks intervened, "First he lures us in with some terrible roommate hooey, but then wham! Out comes this fifty-foot Obliterator Bot that obliterates us all!" She shook Knuckles and inhales, "We gotta get outta here."

Amy interjects Sticks' argument, "Guys, we have to help him. If we don't, we'll be no better than he is."

"Yeah," Eggman supported with a mouthful of breakfast, "You'll be no better than I am."

"So?" Zeena said, "I was no better than he was, and look me now!" Everyone stares at her with blank looks, "Why do I even bother sometimes?" She sank her arms down and questioned to herself.

Amy walked over to Eggman, "Think about how this is for him," She tried to comfort him, while he was eating his breakfast, "Do you feel scared without a home? Do you feel alone? Are you eating your feelings?"

Eggman glared, "Someone get her away from me."

"Guys, if Eggman needs to stay, he can stay. Who knows? He may not be so bad after all," Tails commented, cleaning a dish which made Eggman smile.

* * *

The Next Morning (This Happened)...

The zeti twins went to Tails' house to see how their friends were doing so far. When Sonic answered the door, he did not seem too happy.

"Let me guess, Eggman's horrible to live with?" Zak saw the look on Sonic's face with was pretty annoyed.

"You guessed it."

They walked in and sat on the couch, "Okay, what's going on here?" Zak and Zeena saw Amy, who was sitting on another chair.

"Sonic and Tails are little angry at Eggman's antics," She answered.

"A little? I've had enough of Eggman! Lair or no lair, he's outta here!" The blue hedgehog declared.

"You can't just throw Eggman out."

"Yes, they can," Zeena told her, "We catapulted Eggman away from our house when he tried to stay with us." Amy glared at them, making Zak look at her scared and Zeena presenting a nervous smile, "And I mean that in the least, horrifying way possible." Both turned away after a moment of silence, and whistled.

"As I was saying," The pink hedgehog continued, "He might be a difficult roommate, but it's only because you guys have a communication problem."

"Communication problem?" Tails repeated in frustration, "He whacked me with a pillow... hard! I'm dizzy, and I have serious short-term memory loss... and I have serious short-term memory loss."

"Why don't we settle this with a roommate meeting?" Amy suggested.

Zak laughed at the idea, then she looked to him, "Oh... you're serious."

* * *

Later that day...

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were on the couch as Amy invited them for a roommate meeting, and of course the zeti we still there.

"Now, Sonic, do you have something you'd like to share with Eggman?" She started.

"Yes, How to say this delicately?" Sonic pondered for a moment, "You're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you." (A/N: Yeah, that sounds about right.)

Amy tried again and gestured with her hands, "Let's frame our statements with 'When you do this, it makes me feel this'."

"Fine. Okay, uh... let's see... 'when you live here, it makes me feel angry.' Because you're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you." He pretty muched repeated. Eggman stared for a moment and started crying. Sonic, Tails, Zak, and Zeena looked at each other.

Eggman sobbed, "You're right. I am the worst roommate. It-it-it... I've never lived with other people before."

"What about us?" Cubot asked.

He growled, "You don't count!" This made Cubot put his head down in shame, then started crying again.

"Sonic, I think someone here could go for two spoonfuls of forgiveness, washed down with a tall glass of friendship. What do you think?" Amy talked about the crying Eggman to Sonic.

Sonic groaned, "Eggman, if we give you a second chance, will you promise to shape up?"

Just like that, he turned happy, "You bet!"

"Roommate meeting group hug!" Amy announced. Eggman and Amy were on board with it, but the others weren't so much. Orbot and Cubot tried to join in but...

"Not you!" Eggman told them, making them sad.

* * *

Turns out, Eggman was a better roommate after a meeting. He cleaned the dishes, fluffed up the pillows, and even taught the group on how to repair their refrigerators.*Correction whispered* I'm being told that he did not teach them repair of any kind. Continuing on...

He came out a better roommate, though Zak and Zeena stayed there just in case he tried anything funny. No, not the comedic kind of funny. Right now, it was nighttime and everyone was tired. Well, almost everyone...

"37, 38, 39, triple star bonus kazoo!" Eggman exclaimed before he blew into the kazoo loudly, snapping the group out of their trance, "I win again!"

Sonic yawned, "That's great. Well, it's getting late. Time to hit the hay."

"Aww, just one more game?" He put his arm on Sonic to wake him, which shifted the couch waking Zak and Tails on the other side, "That's what good roomies do. We have fun!"

"Good roommies also give their others something they call 'sleep'," Zak quoted at the last word.

"It's used for energy and most importantly to keep us from looking like a wreck," Zeena added, laying on Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm all for fun and games, but aren't you guys exhausted? Orbot, Cubot?" Sonic asked the two robots on the other side.

Eggman answered for them, "They're robots, they don't get tired, because they have no souls."

"Hey!" Orbot was offended.

"He's right," Cubot admitted in a sad mood.

"Whatever, good night, guys," Sonic walked toward the door, until Eggman blocked him from exiting.

"Wait! Don't leave! Just hang out a little longer. I'm so lonely! Please, roomie?" He begged, making Sonic turn around, sigh, and walk back to the room, "Yay!" But before he could blow into the kazoo...

"Blow that thing again, and I'll launch you from this house," Yup, that was Zak, who was ticked off from hearing the kazoo blown many, MANY times.

* * *

Late at night (and I mean very late), the group watched the Comedy Chimp Show, and the only one enjoying it was Eggman, who was laughing. Everyone else was miserable and were... well, exhausted is an understatement. They couldn't even stop yawning and had bags under their eyes.

No, not the kind you get at grocery stores.

"We now return to the Comedy Chimp Show, with your host, Comedy Chimp!" The Tv announcer announced.

"I almost didn't make it to the show tonight. I had to go to the doctor. I had a backache! I didn't really like that doctor anyway. I think he used to be a mechanic! He tried to fix my problem with a monkey wrench!" Comedy Chimp joked, making the audience in the studio laugh.

"Oh ho! You, my friend, are one witty simian!" Wolf Sidekick complemented.

* * *

After a long period of time into the morning, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks visited Tails' house again and that Sonic, Tails, Zak, and Zeena were still with Eggman.

"You're still hanging with Eggman? How many hours of sleep did you get?" Knuckles questioned.

Zak asked, "What's that number less than one?"

"Zero," Sonic, answering both questions.

"It's Stage Two of his evil plot, man! We are minutes away from him summoning his big Obliterator Bot with its... obliterator legs! And its obliterator teeth!" Sticks accused Eggman and panicked. (A/N: At least that's what I thought she said when I was watching the episode)

Amy tried to calm her down, "Sticks, stop being paranoid. Eggman's lived here for two days, and he hasn't hatched a single evil scheme!" She had a good argument, until Eggman was heard laughing from outside, from which he walked out when the pink hedgehog was talking, and standing on top of a rock. Everyone ran/trudged outside to see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"Maybe it's how I look," Zeena suggested.

"Remember when I said my island fortress was destroyed by a storm?" Eggman jumped off of the rock, "I... uh... may have fibbed," He started to explain his new diabolical plan while walking, "You see, I kind of faked the destruction of my fortress as an excuse to live with you and tire you to the point of exhaust-" He stopped when he saw Sonic asleep while standing and slapped him to get his attention again, "Tire you to the point of exhaustion!" He ran to a nearby tree, "So you'd be too tired to stop Obliterator Bot!"

"A bugged out machine?" Zak raised any eyebrow, unable to hear that clearly.

"Obliterator Bot," Eggman corrected.

"A blitz football play?"

"Obliterator Bot!"

"Your robot has a boo-boo?" The white zeti chuckled at the last part.

"OBLITERATOR..." The evil scientist sighed in defeat, "The main point is you're gonna get destroyed!" He stepped out of the way as a tree fell down thanks to a giant robot which stomped into view.

"I knew it, he did have an Obliterator Bot! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?! It's not like I'm paranoid!" Sticks turned her head and saw her shadow, "Stop following me!"

"ENOUGH! Obliterator Bot, destroy Sonic and his four friends!" Eggman ordered, "Well, six if you include Zak and Zeena," He admitted the last part.

"For-tress?" Obliterator Bot heard wrong, "Fortress. Destroy fortress. Destroy island fortress." He then started walking his creator's base. (A/N: *Laughs*)

"What? No! That's not what I said!" Eggman panicked and pressed the big blue button on his wrist.

Orbot, with Cubot peeked out of the house and called, "We're still working out a few kinks."

Eggman held on to the giant robot's leg like a little kid and tried to hold him back, "Obliterator Bot, do not destroy island fortress, do not destroy island fortress!"

"Affirmative, playing up-tempo music while destroying fortress," Speakers popped out of Obilterator Bot's shoulders and up-tempo rock music was played from there. (A/N: *Laughs louder* I like irony, especially when it's something bad to Eggman! *Falls out of chair and laughs*) His foot stomped right over Sonic and Zeena and he almost nailed them. They watched as he was leaving.

"NO! Sonic, you have to help me!" Eggman begged for his arch-nemesis' help.

"Why? He's your Obliterator Bot," Sonic denied.

"Because if you don't, I'm truly stuck living with you until I build a new island fortress."

In an instant, "Let's roll."

* * *

Arriving toward Eggman's Base, five of them rode into the plane, with one of them using the Enerbeam 3.0 to hang on to the wing of the plane, and the last to arrive in his hovercraft. At landing they exited the vehicles, where at the top, Obliterator Bot was destroying the base.

"Gotta stop him... but so tired..." Tails fell on the ground sleeping.

"I'm gonna take a nap and maybe we'll stop him later," Zak slumped to the ground.

"Must get beauty sleep," Zeena did the same thing. (A/N: This is what happens when you don't do your own work and have other people do it for you.)

Knuckles pointed out, "He must have a weak spot."

"Maybe there's a clue on the ground," Sonic suggested as he was sinking to the ground and his voice getting softer, "This soft... soft... bed-like... ground." Sticks ran over toward him and stomped on top of him causing him to jump back up into a fighting position, "What?! What's wrong?! Are we under attack?! Oh, right." He yawned and stretched.

"Eggman," Knuckles started, "you built that thing. How do we take it down?"

"By activating two kill switches at the same time," He explained, "There," He pointed to a clean path, "And there," A messed up, destroyed path was shown.

"Oh, come on..." Sonic groaned, "All right, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Zak, Snowcone, distract that metal monstrosity. Tails and I are on the kill switches. Eggman, you'll have to show us how to activate them."

"Pre-mission group hug?" Amy offered.

"No," Sonic speed off into the clear path, where the lasers were shooting everywhere, though none of them hit him. Tails flew down the opposite path to a control panel and activates it. Before Sonic could hit the laser wall, Tails deactivates it, enabling a safe speed run. A couple lasers shooting at him, and a near miss causes him to slide. His exhaustion catches up with him, causing him to fall asleep while sliding (A/N: He makes it look cool though). His friend deactivates the laser wall just in time that he didn't become sliced sausage.

Mmm... sausage. Oh, right...

Sonic woke up again as Tails opened up a wiring panel and yawned as he tried to figure them out. The blue hedgehog walked toward a switch door but falls asleep. His fox friend pressing a button, allowing access to the kill switches. Eggman stomps his foot next to Sonic, causing to wake up.

"Jam the kinetic barrier processor," Eggman told him, "The kinetic barrier processor!" Sonic runs over to a switch and pulls on it, and his nemesis runs off to check on Tails. "Okay, power down the central operating system," He grabs Tails' hand and pulls it, while Sonic fell asleep once again, releasing the lever.

Meanwhile, Obliterator Bot, used his chainsaw-shaped arm to cut down a metal structure and lands in front of Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks who ran up toward the giant monstrosity while Zak and Zeena were walking slowly behind.

"I knew you were coming," Sticks started, "But you will never obliterate Sticks! Because Sticks is unoblite-... unoble-... unobitababl... You can't kill me," She put her hands on her hips.

Back inside the fortress...

"Jam the Kinetic Barrier Processor!" Eggman shouted frantically to Sonic. He does so, but falls asleep again, releasing the lever. Eggman looked back and forth towards a sleeping Tails and Sonic, and gets an idea. He blows into the kazoo, waking up Sonic and Tails...

And Zak and Zeena who with the others, fighting Obliterator Bot.

"I told him not to blow into that thing!" Zak shouted in anger, covering his ears.

The kazoo also scared the birds away from the island. Nevertheless, Sonic and Tails activated both switches at the same time and shut down Obliterator Bot. Sonic runs in front of the giant robot and with a piece of metal he smashes off his head, causing the robot to explode.

"Yes!" Eggman cheered... until his base exploded, "No!"

Zeena sobbed sarcastically, "Aw, wah, wah."

* * *

Later at the beach...

Sonic, Tails, Zak, and Zeena were able to catch on sleep and were resting on the beach with Amy, Knuckles and Sticks. That is, until Eggman came into the equation with two suitcases.

"Hey, guys," He started, " As you know, my fortress is now a smoking ruin, so I was wondering, maybe..." He set up one his reclining chairs and sat into it, "if I could stay with you guys for a little while. Just until it's built back?"

Sonic zipped him back to his destroyed lair with his suitcases.

"I can keep you company!" Amy walked over toward him with Orbot and Cubot behind her and a balloon in hand, "Let's explore your feelings about being a roommate. Now, pretend this balloon is your self-esteem." She held it up.

"Stop, stop! Stooooooop!" He ran back to his base.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another chapter of the story done! In the meantime, tune in next time while our other Sonic Boom character introduced to this show! Until then, stay golden my fine friends! Hm, I've got to come up with more interesting exit lines.**


	3. Translate This

**Author: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of the rewrite! Our next character is from Angel Island, he's protected the Master Emerald for a long time, and is a little stupid at times... Knuckles the Echidna!**

 ***Audience cheers as Knuckles comes out on stage***

 **Knuckles: Hello, and welcome to the Comedy Chimp Show!**

 **Author: Uh, Knuckles... that's for another chapter.**

 **Knuckles: Oh.**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Author: Anyway, Knuckles, we'd like to know what your reaction to the rewrite of this story.**

 **Knuckles: I actually like it. It's better than before.**

 **Author: Thanks, Knuckles!**

 **Knuckles: I like how you added the challenges of two men and how they live on farm while taking on the challenges of Great Depression in the 1930s.**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Author: Knuckles... that's** ** _Of Mice and Men_** **.**

 **Knuckles: It is? Then I have no idea what we're doing.**

 ***Audience Cracks Up***

 **Author: *Sigh* Forget it. Let's just get on with story.**

 **Knuckles: Ooh, good idea! *Clears Throat*** ** _There once was a man from nantucket..._**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Author: That's from** ** _The Complete Limerick Book_** **. Just go on guys.**

 **Knuckles: Wait, but I'm not finished yet!**

* * *

Some time after the Eggman fortress gag, the gang were at the beach relaxing. Sonic, Amy, Zak, and Zeena were relaxing on lounge chairs, while Sticks and Knuckles were volleyball.

"There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach," Sonic said.

"You can say that again," Zak replied.

The volley ball rolled by Amy so she picked up and threw back toward Sticks, who sighed in relief and happiness, "It's nice to breathe in that beautiful saltwater air and relax. For the first time, I feel totally stress-free."

It was until a voice just called, "Hey guys!"

Sticks screamed and became frantic, but it was just Tails pushing his new invention under a yellow blanket toward his friends.

"I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet," He introduced, "Meet UT, the Universal Translator. Designed to translate any language into our own!" Everyone was staring at it, in other words, they were confused and/or unimpressed. "Allow me to demonstrate."

UT translated from a nearby nest of birds, " _The fact that you pre-chew my food is repulsive._ "

"Hey-ey-ey! It works!" Knuckles walked toward it, impressed.

Until it continued translating, " _Didn't see that one coming."_

"Um... it's still talking?"

 _"_ _I thought this thing only translated birds."_

Tails explained further, "Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean!" UT continued, _"I didn't intend for it to do that, but I will gladly accept full credit."_

"That's great Tails!" Amy complimented, until UT revealed what was really going on, " _Pretty lame._ " Now she was worried, "That's not what I was thinking at all," UT's answer back, " _Man, I am totally busted_ ," Now she was frightened, "Tails, I think it needs more work," Still kept going, " _If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die._ "

Zak spoke the truth, "Yeah... I don't like UT as much as I hoped," The translator confirmed, " _It's very creepy that it reads minds."_

Sticks asked, "Wait... this thing reads minds?" UT turned toward her and copied, " _Wait... this thing reads minds."_ The badger screamed, "Get it out of my head!" Another copy continued, _"Get it out of my head._ "

She took out her boomerang to destroy UT until Knuckles restrained her, "Now, now! Calm down, Sticks!" He told her over her screams, " _Take it easy whack-job."_

"Hey!" Sticks took offense toward the robot, " _I am displeased._ "

"Don't be offended, Sticks," Sonic tried to bring down the situation, "Knuckles didn't mean to think that," Until the translation came, " _He's not the sharpest tool in the shed."_ The echidna growled in response.

"Everyone calm down." Zeena ordered, " _I feel like I'm the only mature one here."_

Zak sighed and rolled his eyes at her defense, _"You're more childish than you think."_

"Hey!" She glared at her twin who only looked back in response, _"I know we don't along so well, but that's just crossing the line."_

"Tails," Amy started, "I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too... sensitive." She looked at it in worry when it was about to reveal her secret, _"Shut that thing up before it tells Sonic that I-"_ Then it was shut down by Tails, _"loooooo-"._

"Uh, what was he saying?" Sonic looked toward Amy.

"Nothing! Nothing important!" Amy laughed nervously. (A/N: Huh, Guess we'll never know what it was translating. *Silence* Nope, nothing.)

From a distance, a bug shaped robot shaped robot was spying on the group and guess who it belongs to...

* * *

Eggman's Fortress...

...you've got it right... Dr. Eggman.

"Very interesting," He started, "It seems Tails' new invention is creating friction between Sonic and his friends."

"Yeah, and they're not getting along either," Cubot supported.

"This gives me an idea."

That you realized you can't destroy a simple hedgehog and that you're a colossal failure?

"No! If I build a duplicate robot to replace the original, I could have it say whatever I want! They'll be at each other's throats in no time! And with the group divided, I can destroy them once and for all!" He laughs evilly and for a time, Orbot and Cubot join until he stops them, "Don't laugh with me; you're ruining it."

* * *

At Tails' Workshop...

It was nighttime and the fox was about to go to bed, "Wow, UT. My friends normally love my inventions," He was talking to his translator, "I can't believe you had such a lousy debut."

 _"I blame myself."_

"No, no. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. After all, I was the one who-" Tails realized he was translating, "Oh wait, you were just saying my thoughts, huh?"

 _"I like like such a dummy."_

He shut UT down before going to sleep, "Things'll go better tomorrow, I promise. Good night, UT."

As he was sleeping, he didn't know that Orbot and Cubot were sneaking in and replacing his invention with a duplicate, and it looks like things were not going to go better that next day.

* * *

Speaking of which...

Everyone was at the same place, doing the same thing, except that Knuckles was on the lounging chair and Sticks was using the volleyball by herself.

Until Tails came back again with 'UT', "Okay, I know things got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I-"

Sonic cut him off, "Tails, I think it would be best if you turned UT off."

 _"Amy Rose is a big dope."_

The pink hedgehog glared at the blue one, "Oh! So now that's what you're thinking?"

"Wh-what? No, not even close!"

* * *

Lair...

Dr. Eggman was watching the entire thing and making sure that everything was going according the plan, "And her hair stinks! What does she shampoo with..."

* * *

 _"...yogurt from the back of the fridge?"_

"Why would you even say that?!" Amy accused him in an offended manner.

Sonic tried to convince her it wasn't him, "But I didn't say that! He did!"

Knuckles made the situation worse, "Sure, you didn't."

 _"I'm stupid,"_ The duplicate targeted the echidna.

He glared the invention, "Hey, I'm not stupid!"

 _"And... um... I'm ugly too, but not as ugly as Sticks."_

"Hey!" She growled and attacked Knuckles.

"UT" strolled by the twins this time, who were only staring blankly at the invention.

 _"We're both idio-"_ Didn't even get to finish just as Zeena created and threw a snowball unto it, Zak and kicked it back over to Tails. On the plus side, it was disabled the camera so Eggman couldn't see and it was dented.

Who then screamed, "My translator!"

"Hey, at least I didn't punch it down," Zak replied.

* * *

"Aw, come on!" Eggman was frustrated, _"They're smarter than I give credit for,"_ The _real_ UT came by and read his mind.

"Hey, quiet down or you'll end up in the scrap heap."

 _"You better praise me for my greatest achievements,"_

"That's better," The evil scientist smiled.

* * *

Back toward the fighting...

Zak and Zeena were standing idly by watching the fight go on.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you think those terrible things!" She argued right in his face.

He retorted, "So now you're gonna trust some bucket of bolts over me?"

Knuckles, who somehow got away from Sticks' attack, stood up from the bench in confusion, "So, wait. Who called me stupid? I called me stupid?"

Sticks still continued on with the robot attacking their kind, "Don't you see? This is what it wants us to do! The roboapocalypse is nigh!"

Sonic, Amy, Zak, and Zeena stare at her blankly for a moment.

Zak trying to get in, "Anywho...?"

Like I said, 'tried' but the argument still continued, "After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me?! Why am I even here?"

Just as the other were arguing in the background, Tails checked on 'UT', "I know my friends wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about each other... maybe UT's malfunctioning?" He uses a screwdriver to open up the duplicate and finds something interesting, "What the heck? I didn't install a remote speaker!" It turns out, that the speaker had an Eggman logo on it.

Tails pulled it out and yelled to the others, "You guys, stop! We've been duped! Eggman swiped UT and replaced him with this imposter!" Just like that everyone stops fighting, with Knuckles dropping Sticks (And by everyone I mean Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks).

"Well, yeah Tails. Why did you think Zeena and I dented it?" A rhetorical that came from Zak.

"Fair point. Anyway, we've gotta save the real UT!" He runs off to the base, until he realized that no one was following him and were looking to him.

"Don't you guys wanna get UT back?" He asked.

"Yeah... about that..." Zeena started, but couldn't finish.

"Thing is, bud, that robot of yours just makes us fight all the time," Sonic admitted.

"It's evil I tell ya!" Sticks screamed.

"Fine, I see how it is. I'll go get him back myself!" Tails ran off into the distance.

Zak stated, "Don't worry guys, he'll be fine." He mutters to Sonic, "We're gonna need to setup another sidekick audition."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tails was running towards the entrance of Eggman's fortress, until a Motobug stopped him and hid behind a rock. Sensing a presence, the robot patrolled toward it and was smashed by Tails' wrench, breaking it as a result.

Inside, Eggman was holding out some kind of birthday style cake in the shape of his head to UT. Pretty weird if you ask me.

"Would you like another slice of cake?" He asked the translator, _"_ _What a beautiful cake. I hope no one sits on it."_

And ironically just as Eggman sets it on the table, Tails just so happens to drop into the picture and sit right on top of the cake.

"Eggman!" The fox directed to the evil scientist almost ignoring his pain, _"_ _Landing in that cake really hurt my credibility."_

"Not now UT!" He threw a slice of cake which hit the off switch. Tails got on the floor and demanded, "Give me back my robot!"

Eggman stood up, towering over him, "Or what?"

Tails then realized he should have brought help, "...That's a fair question." Just like that, robots enter in and surround him.

"Where's that blue loser? And the rest of your friends?" (A/N: Blue loser? You were talking to a robot. In fact, all your friends are robots. Eggman: *Growls*)

"I'm here alone. I came to negotiate the release of my robot, UT."

"Negotiate? Usually we just battle until the losing party... sometimes you, sometimes me, it's about a fifty-fifty split... retreats to his lair."

"Let's pretend that's true and that you don't always lose. In exchange for the safe return of my robot, I'm prepared to offer my services as your lab assistant."

"Intriguing... with two mechanical geniuses under one roof, I'd raise my win ratio well above the fifty-fifty mark that we both agreed earlier was completely accurate."

"Then, it's a deal?"

"I'll have Orbot draw up a contract," He pat on Orbot's head, and leaned down on him, "This will be delicious! Having one of Sonic's friends helping me build the tools that will destroy him!"

The red robot agreed, "It's ripe with irony, your evilness! Sonic won't know what hit him!"

"But wait, the moment Sonic realizes you're missing, he'll come bursting through that door with that circus troupe he calls friends, and put a damper on all the fun!"

Zak just came out of nowhere from the moment and retorted, "'Circus troupe?' We destroy your robots every week, and beat you all the time!"

"What the?" Eggman was bewildered by his appearance, "Where'd you come from?"

"This is a fanfic. Characters _are_ supposed to come out of nowhere. Also, you left your front door unlocked," The white zeti pointed toward said door. "Well, gotta go for the next scene." He left from where he came from... I think.

"Anyway," Tails continued to get things back on track, " I've already thought of that. Since you're letting UT go, I'll just send a message along with him."

"Good thinking, number two!" Eggman complimented.

Orbot was confused, "I thought I was number two."

"Oh please, I'd need a computer to find out where you fall in the pecking order," In his hand, is a laptop, "Fortunately, I have one here," He types to search in Orbot's position, "347." Orbot sank down in sadness.

Tails pressed a button on UT and recorded a message to his friends, "Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm 100% safe and happy." He pushed it again, and ended the recording.

* * *

Back at the beach...

Zak was looking out in the distance for something, while everyone else on resting on chairs. He then spots UT rolling towards the group and gets their attention, "Guys, look!"

Amy pointed to the robot, "Hey, it's Tails' missing robot."

Knuckles got up from his seat, "We found him! When you see Tails, tell him we looked everywhere for a long time," Everyone went to the invention.

"Or we can just recycle the thing and take a blood oath never to tell a soul!" Sticks suggest, making everyone look towards her and she shrugged, "What? Just spitballin' here."

"Yeah... no," Zeena shot down her suggestion.

UT then made beeping noises, getting their attention once again, and revealed the recording from Tails earlier, "Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm 100% safe and happy." Everyone was shocked until UT translated, _"_ _I snuck in Eggman's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. You should have seen me. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the inconvenience."_ They all smiled with hope in their spirits.

"Wow. UT really came in handy," Knuckles admitted.

Amy agreed, "Maybe it's not as dumb an invention as we thought."

"Yeah, but we should still smash it. Just to be safe," Sticks still didn't trust the translator.

"Uh... no," Zeena repeated again.

"No time for that now! We've gotta go save Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Right, Sonic," Zak pointed to where UT came from, "To the fortress!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

* * *

Returning to the fortress that was the setting before...

Eggman was fixing and smashed Bee Bot, "Tails, be a doll and plug my drill into that outlet over there?"

Tails looked toward the outlet that was sparking wildly which the scientist pointed toward, "Uh... that doesn't look very safe."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm having you do it," The fox gulps in fear, but does so anyway, "It's nice having an assistant."

Just at that moment, the alarm blares up getting Eggman's attention. The monitor pops down and shows that Sonic and the gang had arrived to rescue Tails. The blue hedgehog spin attacks a Bee Bot, smashing it up. Amy uses her hammer to smack away a Crab Bot that was heading toward her. Sticks dodges blasts from another Bee Bot until Knuckles came down and destroys it. Just then, a Moto Bug races by and Sonic spin attacks it. UT tries to translate, but fails. Zak and Zeena both kick a third Bee Bot by coming between it and smashes it. They both smile at each other in impression, but their little celebration ends when a door opens behind them, revealing a frustrated Eggman and Tails.

"We're here to save our friend from your evil clutches," Sonic declares to Eggman.

Confused he answered back, "Wait, what? No! Tails and I have a contract!"

Just at that moment, Orbot comes up with the paper, " Here's the lab assistant contract! Ready to be signed!" Tails looks at for a moment, laughs, and walks back toward his friends.

"Fine, lucky thing I always have a Plan B," Eggman pressed a button on his wrist, which summoned a massive robot with treads and one giant eye in the top center. Two more Bee Bots come up and attack Tails and Knuckles who dodge their shots. Zeena and Amy nod toward each other and charge toward the robot, only for it to smash the hedgehog's weapon away, and stop the zeti's charge on a cold ray. The robot raises its to arm to smash them both. Although Zeena dodges out of the way, Amy reacted too slow, which makes Sonic spin dash to save her from becoming a puddle, and stopping a safe distance away.

"That was close," Sonic said. UT beeped and translated, "I care about your well-being."

"Aww," Amy said, making Sonic grin. He then speeds back toward the giant robot and rolls into a spin dash. Unfortunately, his attack only bounces off and the robot knocks him away. Knuckles punches the robot and tries to grab it with no success. Zak uses the Enerbeam 3.0 to use incoming robots to damage it with his exploding spikes he creates (A/N: It's his power. I hope you got that from the first chapter). Still, it causes some damage but slows it down overall. Sticks releases a feral scream and whacks the robot... harmlessly with her boomerang. In response, the monstrosity flicks her away with her finger. The heroes regroup together and look toward the robot.

Eggman chuckles evilly, "Tails, deploy the photon bombs!" Tails was dodging shots from a Bee Bot and gives Eggman a look, "Oh, right," The scientist activates them himself, three come out and circle them all. One lands near Tails and explodes, making UT 'catch' him before he could fall off the cliff. A second one lands near Zak, Zeena, Knuckles, and Amy. Before it could explode the twins dodge out of the way, but Knuckles shields himself and is pushed back a few feet. Amy is blasted right into Sonic, who catches her.

"Stick, set Knuckles up!" Sonic yells to the badger. She does so by knocking the bomb up into the air with Knuckles jumping up and hitting the bomb into the robot's eye. The bomb explodes, sending the robot off the cliff and into the ocean, causing it to sink.

"NO!" Eggman screams in frustration and retreats into his lair with Orbot."

"Thanks for the rescue, guys," Tails thanked them.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without UT," Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic continued, "I think we'll be going on lots more adventures with UT from now on."

"I agree," Sticks said, but UT read her mind, _"I'm going to destroy that stupid robot."_ She looked toward it and threw into the ocean. Tails glared at the badger who only admitted, " Sorry, Tails. Had to be done."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another chapter of rewrite done. Also, Knuckles is still trying to guess the story...**

 **Knuckles: Romeo and Juliet? Wait, I got it this time!**

 **Author: Read and Review. So that Knuckles can stop answering!**

 **Knuckles: Read and Review? That's a weird title for a story.**

 **Author: *Sighs in Frustration* Oh, brother.**


	4. Buster

**A/N: Welcome once again reader to another chapter of this rewrite. Our next character or characters I should say, are from the Lost Hex. They're related by blood, both may not get along, still they scrap robots, one of them is my oc... Zak and Zeena!**

 ***Audience Cheers as Zak and Zeena enter on stage***

 **Zak: Hello, people out there in the audience! It's nice seeing you again... after Zeena's blowout.**

 ***Audience Laughs as Zeena glares at her twin***

 **Zeena: What do you mean by** ** _blowout?_**

 **Zak: Well, it all started when-**

 **Author: *Clears Throat* Now's not the time for childish games. We have a interview underway.**

 **Zak & Zeena: Okay, fine.**

 **Author: Anywho, we'd like you two-**

 **Zak: To see who can outdo the other? If so, I'm in!**

 ***Audience Chuckles***

 **Author: No, Zak. I'm looking for you and your sister's reaction to this.**

 **Zak: *Scratches head nervously* Oh, that.**

 **Zeena: We completely forgot...**

 **Author: What? I sent you guys messages one month ago! I sent in 147 messages!**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Zeena: We thought it was junk mail from Eggman.**

 **Zak: He's always been sending prank phone calls too. You'd think you know a guy.**

 ***Audience Laughs***

 **Author: Whatever, let's just start the story with this disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom or Zeena.**

 **Author: But next time guys, check your mail. Even if it is Eggman. *Phone Beeps* Hold on let me check. No, wait... could be Eggman again. *Throws phone away and gets blank stares from the twins* What?**

 ***Audience Laughs***

* * *

Another nice day was underway on Bygone Island in the unnamed village. Fastidious jogging through the park, a bull getting an ice cream cone, an evil fireman burning it and going on a rampage.

Wait a minute... that's not a nice day! Let's see vendor flees, check. The bull is pulled behind cover thanks to Sonic, check. Overall, another battle by Eggman's evil robot... check.

"Doctor Eggman's evil fireman robot is running loose!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed.

Eggman, who was seated at a nearby bench and reading a magazine, looked up from the confrontation, "Why does everyone assume every evil robot is mine?" That is the dumbest question ever asked in fanfic. Though, I'm not sure that's saying much since this is the fourth chapter.

Sonic bounced off the the evil firebot again, "I dunno, experience?" He jumped up to avoid another burst of flames.

"Also, because every evil robot _is_ yours," Zeena had arrived with her twin armed with the Enerbeam 3.0, Amy  & her hammer, and Knuckles armed with a large stick who stepped up too.

"You're 'fired' pal," *Rimshot* Knuckles then laughed, "Get it?" The firebot then burned his stick to ashes, "Ah, I guess not."

"Bad joke alert: Knuckles got burned!" *Rimshot* Zak joked, which in turn made everyone stare at him. He gave them a disapproving glare, "Hey, I warned you!"

Anyway... Amy carried things on, "Shouldn't firemen _put out_ fires?"

"Ah, hello? That's the irony? It's the evil opposite of a fireman," In turn, Eggman just won a glare from Sonic, "Ah, uh... I assume..." He hid behind his magazine.

"Sonic, the evil Anti-fire Bot is putting a baby walrus into a burning house!" Sticks pointed toward the robot that was climbing a ladder and putting put an innocent baby in the fire. Sonic speeds to snatch the baby out of evil clutches, jump into the air, and land safely on the ground, returning the baby to its mother.

"Sonic," Tails had caught his attention, "Evil Anti-fire Bot is putting a kitten in a tree!"

"Go, evil fireman!" Eggman cheered for him, earning looks from Zak, Zeena, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and Amy, "Okay, I admit it. It's mine. Evil robots are what I do. Why stop if you're good at it?"

The Anti-fire Bot started shoot flames at other villagers.

"This has gone on long enough," Sonic raced over to the robot and spun in circles. In turn with its fire hose wrapped around itself, the Anti-fire Bot's flamethrower explode and turning the robot into scrap.

Eggman looked nervously at the wreck, "I, um... left the oven on," He then ran back to his base.

"Heh, looks like that robot is 'fired!'" Everyone laughed at Sonic's pun.

Well, not Knuckles because he was a little angry at his stolen joke, "Hey! No one laughed when I said it..."

Zak pat his shoulder, "Welcome to my world, Knuckles."

The kitten sounded for attention, as it was still stuck in the tree, "Sticks, could you get that kitten out of the tree?" Sonic asked her.

"Sure thing, Sonic," Sticks ran over to the tree and started shaking the tree, which scared it even more.

Sensing some trouble, Sonic ran to the tree and tried to get her attention, "Um, Sticks? Sticks? Sticks!" After a few seconds, the kitten bounced off his head and landed into his arms.

The badger stopped shaking the tree and looked at him in confusion, "What?"

* * *

Amy's House...

"Sticks, we want to talk about how you treat animals," Sonic started as most of them sat on the couch.

"It's not a good idea to shake kittens out of trees," Amy explained.

Sticks defended herself while leaning on a bar stool, "I know the law of the jungle: trees are 'no-kitten zones'."

Knuckles thought about what she said, "That's a real law?" Tails groans and facepalms in response.

Zeena replies in sarcasm, "Yes, Knuckles. Why do you think the jungle is tough on kittens in trees."

"Really?" Knuckles, still totally oblivious to what she was doing, "Hm, tough world." She facepalmed in frustration.

Amy stood up from the couch, "You should get a pet. It would help you learn to love animals! Don't you think, Zak?" She looked toward the white zeti.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, " Zak responded, "Remember the last time you left me with her?

 _*Flashback*_

 _Turns out, Sticks attacked Zak, on his visit to her burrow, and was screaming in terror. Why? Because the badger thought he was an alien._

 _"You won't take my brain, you evil alien! I'll destroy you and your kind!_

 _And that's what pretty much happened. Now back to the present..._

 _*End Flashback*_

Amy gave him a sympathetic look, "It was the past, you've forgiven her right?"

Zak crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "Remember the last time I tried to forgive her?"

 _*Flashback Time*_

 _On the beach near Sonic's Shack, he and Tails were standing idly by while Zak was screaming in terror and attacked by Sticks... again._

 _"You'll never take control of my friends' minds you evil robot dirtbag!"_

 _And that was the past events. Back to the story..._

 _*End 2nd Flashback*_

Amy wasn't gonna back down, but she was a little nervous, "You forgave her that last time right?"

Zak still continued and frowned, "Remember the last time I tried to forgive her to forgive her?"

 _*And here we go again...*_

 _Sticks, once again, attacked Zak in the middle of the park, for the combined first two reasons. Yes, he screamed in terror._

 _"You won't take control of the world you evil alien robot!"_

 _Back to the fanfic..._

 _*End (And hopefully) final flashback*_

The badger replied, "In my defense, I didn't know you were gonna see me."

Zak growled then sighed, "You have a...! Fine, I'll let her off the hook this time."

Amy grinned, "Then you and Zeena can take Sticks pet shopping right now!"

Zeena perked up in surprise at hearing her name, "Wait, what?"

"No, absolutely not," He frowned.

* * *

And she made them go the pet shop...

Zak, Zeena and Sticks walked to the front of the store. Outside, the pets were making noises.

"I hate cute, fuzzy, and adorable," (A/N: How in the world can you live with that kind of heart and/or personality?! Sticks: *Shrugs*) The badger pointed to a pair of squirrels, "See? Too cute!" Then, a wabbit... er, I mean rabbit, "Too fuzzy!" And lastly, a trio of monkeys, "Too... adorable!"

They walked away from the front of the shop and twins yawned in boredom. A trashcan nearby shook, and Sticks assumed the attacking position. Zak and Zeena turned around just as they saw her crawl halfway into the can and pull out a robotic dog that was covered in slime.

Sticks looked at it in wonder, " It's... oh, it's.."

"Disgusting?" Zak tried to finish with a disgusted face, and just because she crawled into a trashcan.

"Revolting?" Zeena added with the same face. (A/N: Nasty?)

"The least objectionable option!" Sticks smiled at the robot, "Aww, who's a little cluster-wuster?" The dog barked happily, "I'm gonna name him 'Buster'."

The twin synced at the same time, "'Buster' the 'Cluster'?" A spray of goo was slimed over both of them. Zeena threw up in her mouth a little while Sticks hugged Buster close, and Zak was less than amused.

* * *

Sticks' House...

Well it turns out, the way home wasn't very clean. Buster spit out slime when he showed himself to the rest of the group. Sticks gives a bone to her 'dog' and takes it happily.

"Sticks, when I said get a pet, I didn't think you'd come back with something so-" Amy was cut off by her.

"Wonderful?"

Buster dropped the bone on the floor and spray goo all over it.

"Ucky," Knuckles finished more appropriately.

"Sticks, are you sure you want to keep this... Cluster?" Sonic asked her, thinking this was a pretty bad choice (And it was).

She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat at him, "It's 'Buster'," She smiled and picked it up, "I have an adorable little pet that doesn't disgust me!" Ironically, her pet sprays goo all over Tails.

"Eww... Buster got slime in my fur!" He complained.

"That just means he woves you," Sticks kissed on the side of his head.

Then, he burped slime over Zak and Zeena (who threw up in her mouth)... again.

"Yup, definitely feeling the love..." The white zeti replied sarcastically while frowning.

* * *

The next few days with Buster... didn't go so well. Amy was getting an ice cream, but Buster jumped up and ate it, making her growl in annoyance. It leaped into Sticks' lap, and she starts petting it. Sonic was running through the jungle, but sees Buster coming. He manages to dodge a spray of slime, but slips on another puddle on the ground. The cluster licks his left cheek, leaving slime on it, and much to his annoyance.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was lifting weights to maintain his strength. Buster, who came out of nowhere, drooled slime on the echdina's face. Knuckles had lost control of the bar, drops it on top of himself, and struggles to free himself. On the other hand, Tails was working on an invention, until a ball dropped from the ceiling. He looked up and realized that Buster was on top of the pillars. He jumped down, leaving a slimy puddle, and ate the ball. Also, he spits out slime at Tails, who glares at him.

Zeena was applying more paint on her nails (A/N: She spends a lot of time on them), but a path of slime was spilled all over her nails which disgusted and angered her at the same time. Buster had just snuck up on her from the right side, jumped on top of her and lick her face, leaving slime on it. Zak, on the other hand, was sightseeing over a hill in the grasslands. But as soon as he saw Buster, he backed away, completely oblivious to the slime where he was. As a result, he slipped on it, fell down toward the bottom of the hill, where Buster jumped on top of him and did the same thing he did to his sister. Lastly, he glares at him in anger.

(A/N: *Gets slimed by Buster, who licks face* I hate this chapter so far. And I'm the one writing it!)

Right now, everyone was at Meh Burger. It was the twins' first time going there and trying the food. Probably would have been delicious if Buster hadn't gotten slime all over 'said' meals. In fact, everyone except Sticks, were irritated and covered in slime.

"Who's a hungry little Cluster? Who's a hungry-wungry Cluster-Wuster, huh?" Hard to believe that Buster is barely getting slime all over Sticks.

"Okay, who ordered the slime burger with slime?" Zak pushed his food away from himself.

"Would Buster like a french fry?" Tails slammed his fists on the table, "I don't want any. They've got slime on 'em!"

"Ah-na-na-na-na-na! We only eat organic garbage now, don't we, Buster?" The slime 'dog' nodded his head in agreement toward Sticks.

"Okay, I'm gonna lose my lunch, and I haven't eaten any yet!" Zeena abandoned her meal.

"Help!" A bull called out and ran from a wooden building, getting the group's attention, "Someone is robbing the DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse! Seriously... help!"

A giant explosion from the front of the warehouse destroys the door. Orbot and Cubot came outside, wearing terrible drawn masks of Sonic and Tails.

"Cybernetic tentacles? Check! Deadly nanobots? Check! Evil spare parts? Check!" Cubot checked from the list he memorized. A swarm of Bee Bots came out holding the mechanical parts, "Oh, these people have everything."

Sonic ran over to the location and skid to stop near them. This caught Orbot's attention, "Look, it's Sonic. Let's grab the boxes and go," He went back inside the warehouse to get more parts.

"Henchbots, you take care of them!" Cubot ordered them before following Orbot in the building.

The Bee Bots fly over to Sonic, who tries to swat them away. Amy, Knuckles, Tail, Zak, and Zeena run up, "They've gone 'round back. Someone stop them!" The blue hedgehog said.

"I've got 'em," Knuckles was about to head around back, but the Bee Bots keep him busy, along with the rest of them. Sticks walks, holding Buster and watching the confrontation.

Sonic turned back to face her, "Quick, Sticks, run around back and head 'em off."

She refused to do so, "I don't wanna put Buster in danger! Besides, it's his walk time," Sticks pulled out a leash from her pocket and puts on Buster and walks off. Sonic gave an 'Are you serious?' look at her. He jumps into the air and spin attacks two Bee Bots. The blue hedgehog sees Orbot and Cubot leaving with boxes and chases after them. Unfortunately in an unexpected turn of events, Buster somehow releases from Sticks and runs into the same direction. Sonic trips over him and lands into the dirt, and the slimebot licks his left (or was it right?) cheek.

* * *

Tails' Workshop...

"We've have to talk," Amy said to Sticks.

"Oh, no..." She started, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"I'm afraid so, Sticks," Sonic replied.

"You brought him a Cluster sock for our one week anniversary," Sticks took out a green sock from a box on the couch which was brown, green, and had a bone on it, "But you didn't know I already made him one."

"No, Buster's getting in the way of everything," The pink hedgehog clarified.

"He ruined our chance to stop those robots," Knuckles pointed out.

"Ugh, he got slime all over my equipment!" Tails complained.

"He got slime all over my nails!" Zeena joined.

"He gets slime _everywhere_!" Zak concluded. Buster sprays more slime on Tails' shoes.

Sticks glares at all of them, "First you say you want me to have a pet, then you say you don't want me to have a pet. I know what's going on here. A massive government mind-control experiment!"

Everyone stares at her for a second, until Amy speaks up, "That's... one theory. The other is, we just want you to discipline him. Show some-" She then screamed as Buster somehow got on top of her drooled slime on top and shook him off, "Forget it! Either Buster goes, or we do!"

"Well, if Buster goes, I go!" Sticks caught her pet into her arms, "And _I'm_ not going!"

"Oh, I guess that means _we_ go," Sonic and the other started to exit the workshop, but stopped.

"Wait, this is my house," Tails realized and turned around.

Eggman had suddenly popped from outside the door, "Oh, hello! I was just stopping by with a present for your little cluster." He held out a wrapped present to them

Everyone was surprised, but Sticks was excited and happy, "A present? For Buster?"

The scientist stepped into the house, but stood at the front door, "Since little Buster here was created in my lab, I still feel like a father to him."

Zeena glared at him a little, " _You_ created Buster?"

"I did. And now I want to give him this little present!" Eggman opened the box to reveal a robotic bone.

"Wait a minute," Sonic started, "Are you sure this Cluster isn't just another evil robot built to destroy-" Before he could finish, Buster leapt out of Sticks' arms and chomps on the bone.

"No, it's not an evil robot! It's an evil _slimebot_!" Eggman explained, walking outside with everyone else following, "It's a totally different thing. A slimebot is a robot covered in disgusting goo."

"Riiiiight," Zak and Zeena synced at the same time.

Buster then ate the bone and started transforming. No, it was not a cute and pretty form. Instead, he grew in size, eyes turn from green to red, and replacing its legs with long tentacles.

"Is that the tentacle you stole from the warehouse?" Sonic looked to Eggman.

He answered, "Oh please, I used that tentacle as a backscratcher. When I was done scratching, I used it to build him."

Buster then attacks Sonic, who manages to dodge the attacks. He then ran to the group, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna need a little help with the Cluster here."

Sticks wasn't exactly on board with it, "No! Don't make me hurt my beloved Buster!"

Knuckles replied, "Well, I never liked him much," He charged out to the cluster and slammed his fist into the ground. This doesn't make Buster flinch, as he approaches meanacingly, "Did I say 'never liked'? I meant 'never got to know'." Knuckles is grabbed by Buster's tentacle and lifted into the air.

Amy pulled out her hammer, "All right, Buster, the hammer's coming down!" She charged at the monster, but was seized as well.

"Or up, as the case may-" Tails was cut off as the cluster grabbed him. Eggman laughed evilly as he watched.

Sonic speeds around Buster, jumps into the air, and a nearby table is launched into one of Buster's tentacles which is severed, "A-ha!" Victory was short for him, as the tentacle suddenly grew back, "Uh oh..." He ducked the new one and jumped back. He dodges the two tentacles, but a third one grabs him.

"Good boy, Clusterbot! Now..." Eggman then pointed to Stick, Zak, and Zeena who were right next to him, "Get them!"

Buster approaches the trio menacingly.

"Got a plan Zak?" Zeena asked nervously.

Zak perked up and grinned, "Actually, I do," He ran back into the workshop, and came back with a chair and the Enerbeam 3.0 activated, "Giant octo-bot taming time!"

She gave her twin a sad, blank expression, "Really?"

Zak gave her a similar blank emotion, "What, _you_ got any plans?"

Zeena sighed in defeat.

"Guys! Buster won't attack you!" Sonic exclaimed from high above.

"Aww, that's sweet," Sticks smiled, while Zeena facepalmed.

"Sticks, obviously he's talking about taming technique," Zak faced her.

"Guys, if there's any way you can stop him, now's the time!" Sonic was then squished by the tentacle.

"Taming time!" Zak rose the chair and beam in his hand.

"No, Zak, I got this," Sticks assured.

"Okay, but if you become slime biscuits, that's your problem," He lowered down the objects in hand.

She walked up to him, "Buster, don't do this. You're good inside! Remember all the times we had!"

 _* "Flashback" *_

 _Sticks and Buster run down the beach in slow motion. They were in a room where they danced to music. Both paired up in a circus with the pet jumping through the hoop. They even explored the Buddy Buddy Temple._

 _* End "Flashback" *_

Buster then shook his head in anger and confusion.

"Yeah... I don't remember any of that either," Sticks replied.

"And now, my Clustery friend... Finish them!" Eggman order Buster. The monstrosity nodded and pulled Tails near to his mouth and prepared to eat him, but then...

"Buster, no!" The badger screamed to her pet, "No eat friends! Bad Cluster! Bad Cluster!" Buster whimpered under her discipline.

Eggman's faced crossed in confusion, "What? No! Good Cluster! Eat friends!"

"Buster, sit!" She pointed to the ground.

"No! Stand! Be evil!" He put his hand up into the air.

Sticks continues to glare at Buster, until he complied and put the others down. The pet then sat as told.

"No!" Eggman yelled in frustration.

"Buster," Sticks then pointed to Eggman, "Take out the trash!" Buster charges toward Eggman, who tries to run away. Nevertheless, he was grabbed by the slimebot's tentacle and swung around.

"No, No! I'm never making one of these agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn...!" Eggman was flung away by him and disappeared into the distance.

"Now, give the bone back," Sticks held out her hand. Buster then coughed up the bone, which land by her feet. As a result, he returned to his normal form and size, "Good Cluster!" She pet him, then got a faceful of slime. The other recoiled, then laughed. Sticks smiled in response.

* * *

Sticks pets the slimebot, "Buster, it turns out you were an evil robot. So, maybe you're not pet material," She gave him a bag, "I guess this is goodbye."

Everyone watched Buster leave their sight and waved bye to him. Even Zeena shed a tear, which caught Zak's attention.

"Zeena, are you crying?" He questioned her.

"No... the sun's just in my eye," She lied.

"Hey guys," Tails called the group which got their attention. They find him next to a lavender octopus, "I found a giant octopus! Think I can keep him?" The octopus then ate Tails whole and spits out his goggles near the group's feet who only blink then look back, "Changed my mind. Help!"

* * *

 **A/N: And remember kids, never adopt a giant octopus for a pet. Oh, also read, review, and always get pets that don't disgust you!**

 **Sticks: Like mine?**

 **Author: Err...I'll think about it *Mouths 'No' to the audience*.**


	5. My Fair Sticksy

**A/N: It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!**

 **Tails: Testing a new invention?**

 **Amy: The announcing of me as the most selfless person? I submitted myself.**

 **Knuckles: Weight lifting contest?**

 **Sonic: Chili Dog eating contest?**

 **Zeena: Makeup wearing time?**

 **Zak: Illusive Prank Day?**

 **Sticks: The robo-** **apocalypse?**

 **Author: No, no, no, no, no, no... what? *Everyone groans except Sticks who sighs in response* New chapter time. I'm 2-3 days past the due date okay?**

 **Zak: I would have prefered the makeup contest.**

 **Author: *Sighs* Anyway, here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom or Zeena... just Zak.**

* * *

The start off for this chapter would be peaceful and normal. But not this time! Instead, the group was watching from the top of the steps as meteors were bombarding the village and the citizens were running in panic to avoid becoming burnt pancakes.

Amy seemed to be the only one happy about it (weird), "Meteors are shooting stars. We shouldn't be running. We should be making wishes! I wish for a pony!" She put her arms up and closed her eyes.

"And I wish you'd take cover," Sonic grabbed her arm whilst the others followed. Seconds later, a meteor lands where they were and take shelter under a building.

Amy crossed her arms and was jealous (for some reason), " How come _your_ wish came true?" Sonic only smirks in response.

Sticks looked up at the sky and came up with a plan, "Should I use my meteor defense system?"

Tails looked at her in question, "You have a meteor defense system?"

"I have defense systems for all sorts of junk," She pointed to each levers, "Wildfires, floods, people trying to read my thoughts."

"Yeah, start with the meteor one," Zak told her.

Sticks took aim at incoming meteors and uses wooden platforms to deflect them, "The 'people trying to read my thoughts' one is exactly the same, but with tinfoil trim."

* * *

Tails' Workshop...

Zak, Zeena, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were relaxing until Sticks came in with a envelope in hand.

"Someone left this at my house," She held it out.

Sonic answered dryly, "Yeah, the mailman. It's a letter?"

The badger sniffed it, "Letter, huh? I don't know. Paper folded over itself? What's it hiding? What's it hiding?"

Amy came by her, grabbed it, read a few lines, and gasped in surprise, "Sticks, you've been nominated for an Awardy Award!"

"Awardy Award?" Zeena laughed with Zak.

"They really need a better name for that thing," Tails replied.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Knuckles grabbed it. He took out some reading glasses and realized something, "Oh wait, I can't read."

Sonic took it from him this time, "Gimme that." He read from it aloud, " 'In honor of saving our village, the Mayor cordially invites you to the Awardies.' Huh, conveniently, you can also bring your six closest pals." Sticks looks at everyone in anticipation, who smiles and blinks. Even Comedy Chimp... who is there some reason.

"Sorry, Comedy Chimp," Zak apologized to him, who sighed in sadness and left.

"Now where was I?" The blue hedgehog cleared his throat and continued," 'The Awardies will be at the Mayor's mansion. You'll dine on-' Ooh, 'Elegant food and mingle with elegant guests. After which the Awardy Award will be awarded to the winner. Which could be you!' Sonic pointed to the letter.

After he ended, Sticks replied, " I can't make it."

Zeena looked toward her, "Why not?"

"Well, you know... I'm slammed this week! See?" She pulled out her leaf-shaped schedule book, " 'Tuesday: Rummage through garbage. Wednesday: Rummage through garbage. Thursday: Get tetanus shot. Friday: Rummage through garbage'. I'm booked solid!"

Amy tried to get her to go the Awardies, "This is the honor of a lifetime!"

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "You might even win a shiny trophy! You love shiny things..."

"I do love shiny things..." Sticks was a trance and snapped out of it, "But, No. No! Nuh-uh! Nah!"

Amy smiled toward her, "Sticks... are you afraid to go?"

She denied it, "Afraid? No! Of course not! No way. Nuh-uh. Nope!" Sticks sheepishly admits, "...A little."

"Sticks, there's nothing to fear."

"Look at me. I'm a feral badger! I'll embarrass myself!"

"Who cares what people think?" Sonic said.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," Zak added.

"Yeah, everyone at these parties is a windbag anyway," Knuckled finalized before turning to Sonic and Zak and mocked in a noble voice, "What a robust mustache & jocular wrinkles and you have, Colonel Grumpkin and Captain Spoilsalot."

"Why, thank you Madame Stinkbottom," Sonic and Zak replied in the same mock noble voices while bowing. The trio laughed whilst the girls smiled toward them.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. we'll teach you to be a lady," Amy assured to Sticks, implying herself and Zeena.

Zak mutters to Sonic and Knuckles, "Please. The only closest thing Zeena is to being a lady is a pig rolling around in mud." Getting a few huckles out of them, he turned his head back to the girls' conversation. Only to be met by his sister's glare.

"I heard that!" Zeena screamed toward him.

He shrugged in response, "Yeah, I know."

"A... lady? That's the thing that holds garbage, right?" Sticks asked.

Amy corrected her, "No! A lady is a polite, sophisticated member of society. And you can be that!" Sticks was inspired.

"Lesson one: Don't discuss garbage," Zeena started, just right before Sticks dropped her arms and frowned.

"I'm out."

"Come on, you can do this."

The badger sighed, "Okay, I'll try."

Amy joined back in, "Great! A proper lady requires an escort for the gala," Just like that, Comedy Chimp reappears at the front door. Unfortunately for him, it was just for everyone to stare at the monkey... or chimp.

He lost his smile and glares at them back, "Why do I even bother with you guys?" He turned around and left for good this time.

Amy and Zeena turned to Sonic who gave a flat response, "No."

Sticks begged him and put her hands together, " Please? I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of fancy folk!"

He crossed his arms and gave up, "Eh... fine. But I'm not wearing pants!"

She raced over and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you!"

"If you want to be a lady, you'll have to train hard. You up for it?" Amy informed her.

"Yes! I only have one question," Sticks held out a snail in her hand, "Can I take this snail with me?"

Zeena threw up in her mouth a little and looked toward her, "No."

* * *

 _How to be a Lady: Step 1 (or in Spanish: Cómo ser una dama : Paso uno_ )

Amy's House...

The pink hedgehog started, "When meeting someone new, start with a compliment. Try saying something nice about their perfume," She pointed to Zeena who was there also.

Sticks sniffed around Zeena who was getting uncomfortable and replied, "You don't stink."

Zeena smiled weakly, "Um... thanks?" It came back as a question instead.

* * *

 _Step 2 (Paso Dos)_

Outside her house, the hedgehog and zeti have Sonic and Sticks practice for a fancy entrance. Amy held a stopwatch and signaled, "And..go!"

Sonic escorts Sticks up a few steps and come across a standee of a fancy person, "This is my male consort," Sticks introduces her friends. To the badger, it seems as if he's staring at her and gets defensive, "And if you don't like him, I'll knock you out."

Zeena frowned at her, "No, Sticks. ladies don't fight."

Zak came up out of nowhere and questioned, "Or do they?" Amy and Zeena glare at him, until he gives them a look confused look, "What? You two fight."

* * *

 _Step 3 (Paso Tres)_

Back inside the house, Zeena, Amy, and Sticks are holding teacups in order to show how a fancy person drinks.

"When in doubt, pinkies out," The pink hedgehog held out her pinkie along with Zeena. Sticks does the same thing and both nod in approval. She was getting it right, until she lapped at her tea like a dog.

* * *

 _Step 4 (Paso Cuatro)_

Tails' House...

Knuckles was playing the piano, Zak on the violin, and Tails using the drums, both playing noble music for a dance. Zeena and Amy directed Sonic and Sticks who were practicing, "One, two, step. One, two, turn. One, two, step. One, two, dip."

Sticks became paranoid, "Why is the music controlling us? I'm not your puppet, music master. I'm not your puppet!" Her panic attack causes her and Sonic to crash into the background scene for the dance.

Sonic wasn't too pleased about it, "Yeah, I think she's ready..."

* * *

Mayor's Mansion at Night...

It was now time for the gathering of the Awardies at the mayor's mansion. The group dressed fancy (except Knuckles) with Amy in a purple dress, Zeena in a green sparkling dress, Sticks in a black dress, Sonic with a brown jacket, Tails wearing a black and yellow tie, and Zak in the same tie as Tails except charcoal black. A crowd enters in and socializes with other just as Amy (and Zeena who is next to her) is ready to introduce Sonic and Sticks in a noble, British accent, "It's my pleasure to introduce the Lady Sticks, and her escort, Sir Sonic of Hedgehog."

Everyone looks at them as they walked down the stairs smoothly, "Go ahead. You can do it. Start with a compliment," Zeena whispered/suggested to her.

Sticks walks over to Mr. Slate who was talking to another noble citizen and started to sniff him, "Such an elegant scent," She continued to smell him while Amy and Zeena looked concerned.

Across from the room, Sonic, Zak, and Knuckles approach the serving table filled with fancy types of food.

Sonic says happily, "Oh, finally, some chow."

Zak analyzed the food, "Asparagus crustini? Hempseed quiche? Goat cheese with red ridicio spread?"

Knuckles groaned, "The hoity-toity stiffs love these tiny nibbles." A sneeze is heard from the other side of the room which has turned out to come from Fastidious. It turns out, Sticks had accidentally sneezed while drinking juice and sprayed him with it. Amy and Zeena facepalm in frustration and/or embarrassment.

"Uh-oh, gotta go," Sonic ran off to where they were. Zak and Knuckles stayed behind and tried one of the appetizers, only to spit it out in disgust.

Knuckles insulted it, "Ugh, More like goat cheese and a red _crud_ icio spread."

Zak stuck out his tongue in disgust for a second, "I've tasted mud way better than this," Laughter is heard nearby immediately after their comments. Both turn around to see two noblemen, a porcupine and Admiral Beaverton, as the source of the noise.

The porcupine replied, "My dear chaps, what wonderfully comical witticisms."

The echidna repeated, "Uh... 'red crudicio spread'?"

The zeti followed the same sequence, "Hm, 'I've tasted mud better than this'?" Both of the noblemen laugh again in enjoyment.

The nobleman continued, "Sirs, you have the audacity to say what we're all thinking."

Admiral Beaverton agreed, "You simply must join us."

"Us?" Knuckles pointed to him and Zak as they walked up to them, "Okay, _Red Crudicio Spread_!" He smiled.

Zak grinned, " _I've tasted mud better than this_!" The nobles laugh again, along with Knuckles and Zak.

Back to where everyone else is, Sticks was trying to complement Lady Walrus who was there, "Now you seem prepared for winter!" She rubbed her belly, "That's one healthy layer of blubber."

She was offended, "Well, I never!" The walrus walked off in anger.

"Sticks!" Sonic and Zeena said to her at the same time.

She gave a confused look in response, "What? It was a compliment! It's not like I said she _wasn't_ prepared for winter!" The green zeti facepalms... again. Suddenly, a tinking of glass is signaled from Mayor Fink as he is ready to speak.

"Welcome to the Awardy Awards, where we award an Awardy Award for award-winning service! Tonight, one of you nominees will be awarded your very own Awardy Award!" In response, everyone stares at him, "That's it, I'm firing my speech writer." He storms off to do so.

Zeena put a finger on her chin and wondered, "Wonder where Zak and Knuckles are?"

* * *

Speaking of which...

"Check out that ridiculous hat," Knuckles gestured to on a wall.

"That, sir, is the official hat of the Jackalope Lodge, of which I am president," Admiral Beaverton pointed toward picture of him and the mayor wearing. Knuckles turned back with a worried look and Zak scratching his head in nervousness, "But upon closer inspection, it does look asinine!" He laughed along with Knuckles and Zak, who fist bumped at the same time.

(A/N: There was no red line, but I feel like 'nervousness' is not a word. Not a peep out you readers or characters. Anyway, back to the story.)

* * *

Back to rest of Team Sonic...

It was time for the dinner, where Sticks was sitting nervously at table, biting her finger, with the mayor, Leroy the Turtle, and (some animal that I can't clear up that I can only guess is...) a fox. Sonic, Zeena, and Amy at another table beside her look to her.

She calmed down picked up one of the forks, "What is this?"

Leroy answered, " It's your pre-salad, post-soup, mid-appetizer, post-post-cocktail tertiary thimble fork."

A gasp and bumping is heard after, "Excuse me, pardon me. Pardon me, excuse me. Evil genius coming through," The person pulled out the turtle's seat, "Move it, shellboy." He took a seat right in between him and Sticks. It turns out the person was...

"Eggman? How did you-" Sonic was cut by him interrupting.

"Get nominated? Let's just say, I had a loyal base of... supporters."

Really? Let's see what really happened...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Eggman uses his ballot stuffing robot, Stuffer Bot to load the box full of votes for him,

"Finally, a use for my ballot stuffing robot!"

Yeah, I thought so. Back to the story...

*End Flashback*

* * *

Eggman turned his gaze to Sticks, "You look familar. Do I know you?"

Sticks then remember Zeena's comment before complimented, "You have... healthy hindquarters!" She put her hand on his arm.

Eggman smiled, "Why, thank you. I actually just started taking spin classes."

Sticks picks up her bowl of soup and slurps from it. Amy and Zeena facepalm... again. On the bright side, she puts her pinkie out. Eggman turns to Leroy and says, "See that, Shelly? That's how a lady slurps soup from a bowl." The turtle and wolf (I'm guessing that's the animal) stare back in response, until Eggman follows Sticks' example.

The mayor holds up an envelope in hand from a podium and gets everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to announce this year's winner!" He opens up the letter, "And the Awardy goes to... *Drumroll* Leroy the Turtle!"

Leroy hops off his chair and cheers, "Yes! Yahoo! Score one for Leroy!"

Eggman was angry with the outcome, " Leroy the Turle?! That award was mine! Something smells fishy here."

A fish from the distance tells him, " I have irritable bowl syndrome!" *Rimshot*

Eggman growls, "If you won't give me the award, I'll take it!" Stuffer suddenly appears from under the table and stands on top with Eggman arming it, "With my Ballot Stuffing Robot! Stuffer Bot, stuff their ballots!" He activates his robot, which only shoots harmless ballots across the room. (A/N: Worst starting attack ever...) He stops it from firing, " ...This is not quite as menacing as I hoped. (A/N: Ya think?) Minions, attack!"

A swarm of Bee Bots fly in, prompting everyone but Team Sonic to flee. Instead, they got into positions except Sticks who was still sitting at the table looking on. Sonic uses a spin attack to take out an approaching robot, "Sticks, get 'em!"

She only responds and quotes, "'A lady doesn't fight.'" Oh... now she acts proper.

"That's how I know you," Eggman responded before he activated a blue energy bubble trapping Sonic, Amy, and Zeena and does the same for Zak, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Sticks, we could really use some help here!" Tails exclaimed from the bubble.

She still refused, "No! Must... remain... ladylike!" Stuffer Bot grew out arms and tries to stab her, but she dodges it. Eggman starts shooting lasers at the badger and cornered her. Sticks starts grunting until she reached her limit, "That's it! I'm sick of being proper!" She pulled off her dress, revealing her regular clothes underneath, "Time to get primal!"

This time she charged, dodging the lasers coming her way. A spoon is grabbed and bend into a boomerang from her and is thrown toward Eggman who only moves his head, but the spoon comes back around and hits the button from his wrist freeing Zak, Tails, and Knuckles who land on the table, and lastly breaking it. Knuckles and Zak recover and run up to the robot, but just as its about to shoot them the two noblemen from earlier tackle them out of the way.

Admiral Beaverton chuckled, "Heh heh... Give us a pound, dear chaps." The echidna and zeti fistbump the beaver as asked. Sticks runs to Eggman and jumps into the air, pressing the button again, freeing Sonic, Amy, and Zeena. Sonic, who catches Amy and sets her on the ground, and Zeena land safely. He then approaaches Stuffer Bot and dodges the lasers shot. The blue hedgehog speeds around it sending Eggman into a wild spin.

Sticks lifted a vase, "Eat garbage!" She threw it at the robot which stopped the spin and broke it.

"I'll be back! And next time, I'll bring more ballots! More ballots!" Eggman yelled as he retreated driving Stuffer Bot with the rest of the Bee Bots following.

Order was soon restored as everyone gathered around, "Leroy, you may have won the Awardy, but I think we can all agree that, today, I was the real hero," Sticks told Leroy.

Still, he refused to give up, "Yes... but I won the award."

Sticks then grabbed the award and tried to pull it away from him, "Give me the shiny!"

"Stay cool," Knuckles said to the porcupine.

"And keep rockin' that bowtie," Zak finished for him. Knuckles and other nobleman fistbumped and the group laughed.

Sticks had finally pulled the Awardy Award from Leroy as Amy and Zeena walked up to her, "Thanks for saving our skin, Sticks." The pink hedgehog thanked.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't always proper to be proper," Zeena admitted.

"Told you!" Zak called from the other side.

"Just following the old instincts," Sticks replied to them.

"Think you can teach us how to do that?"

"Sure!" Sticks grabbed Amy and Zeena, who screamed, and jumped into a dumpster heads-first.


	6. Fortress of Squalitude

**A/N: Straight to the point people.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonic Boom or Zeena. Zak, though, is still a character I came up with.**

* * *

Have you ever looked at the Home/Garden Channel on TV and wished it was featured in one of the shows? You might have even wanted it in a magazine or cover. Speaking of which, it's how this chapter starts at Eggman's fortress...

"Junk *Shreds Mail*... junk *Shreds Mail*... junk *Shreds Mail*... junk *Shreds Mail*, evil boot warehouse..." Eggman tries to shred this piece of red paper, but it gets caught in the paper shredder... in this case, Cubot. Orbot pats his back a couple times and it pops out of him.

"Paper jam," He responded.

Eggman's eyes widen at certain piece of mail, "ORBOT!" The red robot returns an agonized face in return, "No, you imbecile! I don't want you to shred this. It's the key to our future! Do you know what this is?"

"Robotic women who love us for our minds and aren't into looks or money?" Cubot guessed. (A/N: Worst. Answer. Ever.)

"No. Our home, and by that I mean my home, is going to be featured in 'Modern Lair Magazine'," The scientist gave the paper to Orbot, "Here, read the exposition."

Orbot read aloud, "A photographer's assistant will do a site inspection tomorrow to consider you for our island fortress issue." He and Cubot look at each other.

"Let's give this lair some flare!" Eggman exclaimed, putting his hands in the air. Oh great, now I'm rhyming! (Zak: Walk it off)

* * *

A short time later, Orbot is using a vacuum to get crumbs off of the floor (at which the storage tank was Cubot). Next, a loader is used to pick up all trash in the hallways. Thrid, both robots are shining Eggman's black boots... all of them. They're all the same thing and pair. Then, he has them clean up the roller coaster (don't know how he fits that into the lair). Both robots entered into the area and from inside are noises consisting of coaster driving, glass breaking, crashing, screaming, barking, meowing, and a firework launch. Metal parts came flying out which turns out to be Orbot and Cubot dismantled. They both blink at each with their heads close. Finally, Eggman turns a bunsen burner a little bit.

And that's all he does... that's a shame.

"Perfect!" Eggman declared, "It's all coming together! When the photographer's assistant arrives, he'll take one look at my lair and exclaim..."

* * *

"...you call this a lair?" The assistant criticized. He was not impressed with what he saw earlier.

"How dare you!" Eggman yelled toward him, "Listen you pompous little pipsqueak, I'll crush you like a bug!" He bends to his level with his hands in a crushing position.

"Not unless you want our lair in our magazine," He came back, giving Eggman a surprised look.

"You can't do this to me!"

"'Modern Lair' brings our readers a contemporary upbeat take on evil," The assistant crossed his arms, "Your idea of evil is totally retro... without the irony," Eggman frowned in sadness and sank, "Your lasers are a ridiculous shade of blue," He points to a burner, "And would you please rotate that bunsen burner before I get sick?"

Eggman was desperate to get his lair into the magazine, "Give me a chance! I'll spruce up the place!"

The photographer's assistant thought about it for a bit and replied, "I'll give you a week," He walked off to where he came from.

The scientist realized he was gonna need someone's good eye on decoration, "I'm gonna need help. From someone with a real feel for color and shape," He turned his to Cubot, who was trying to fit a square piece into an 'X' shaped hole, "Definitely gonna have to outsource this one," He put a finger on his chin, "I know!" Eggman received an idea on where he can get help.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach...

"My summer-themed seat cushions that compliments each guest's natural coloring are ready," Amy checked off her list, "The ice sculpture has melted just enough to hide the carving marks."

"And I dug a trench around the picnic table and filled it with broken glass," Sticks added with a shovel in hand.

Amy looked toward the flowers on the table, "I might have used rose petals, but we'll go with it. Sonic, how are you doing on those fruit drinks?" It turns out, he was sleeping next the fruit, with flies above it, in a chair. Amy gave a disapproving look, "Why am I not surprised? Tails, where's the soothing music?" The pink hedgehog turned toward the yellow fox.

"Right here!" He answered, standing at a volume adjusting table (A/N: Don't judge me. I don't know what it's really called.), "But I thought it would be better if I gave it a little boost," He pressed the 'on' button which activated the music.

And let me tell you... it was not pleasant.

Instead, it was extremely loud, blow your ears off, unpleasant music that made you wanna kill yourself! Amy, Sticks, and Zeena back off a little at the volume. Speaking of Zeena, she ran and hit the off button, but came out a little dizzy as result and went back to her spot. Also, it made leaves fall down at which one landed on top of Amy.

She took the leaf off her head and continued, "Knuckles, are my grilled pheasants ready?"

He turned back with narrowed eyes, "Not now Amy, I'm busy," And by 'busy' he means using the uncooked pheasants as puppets. He lifted one in his left hand and imitated a high voice, "Oh, please don't cook me Knuckles!" The echidna puts his other hand up with another pheasant in hand and mocks a low voice, "Today turned out a lot different than I expected."

Amy wasn't too happy this time, "Zak, is that friend-themed statue complete?"

He looked at her with smile with statue sculpting tools in hand, "Almost done, Amy! Just a few more minutes and it'll be done. I wish I had soothing music to remember this moment."

"You want music?" Tails asked from the other side, "Okay!"

Zak's eyes widened, "NO! Tails don't-!" Too late. He activated the music again which this time had the same results, but with the statue in pieces. Tails realized what he done and turned off the music, giving a sheepish smile at the white zeti's glare, "-turn on the music."

"Sticks, Zeena, sometimes I don't know I go out of my way to make things nice for these guys," Amy turned her head to the girls.

"Hey... what about me?" Zak gestured toward the statue, "I made the statue. Or at least, it was until it was turned into a pile of giant rocks." He frowned at the last part.

"You deserve better," A familiar voice rang out, which turned out to be Eggman, "I mean this table," He pointed to a table, "It should be hanging in a museum."

Sticks hopped over the table, grabbed a sea shell and broke part of it off, "Back villain. Just give me the signal Amy and I'll clam him!" The rest of the team ran over. (A/N: Forget the signal, just attack him already.)

Eggman puts his hands in the air for a sign for peace, "Don't let the fact that I constantly try to destroy you lead you to believe I'm here to destroy you."

Zeena crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "Why? It's the only reason you show up," Her brother nodded in agreement.

"I just want to hire Amy to redo my lair," Eggman explained, making almost everyone laugh. The only one wasn't was Amy, smiling in delight as the group turned to her.

Zak stopped smiling, "Oh boy..."

"Come on Amy, you're not buying this," Sonic said to her.

Amy glared at him, "Is it so hard to believe Eggman might respect my talents?"

"Well, yeah," The twins give him angry looks in response and realized, "Wait, that came out wrong."

The pink hedgehog gave her answer to Eggman, "I accept!" She walked over to him as the group looks on as if she grew five heads.

Sonic tried to stop her, "Don't go with Egg-face!"

"You can't trust him!" Tails supported, "He's evil!"

Amy turned her head sternly at them, "I can take care of myself," She continued to go toward Eggman.

"Splendid! My lair awaits," The scientist gestured to the direction of his fortress.

Knuckles stared for a moment before lifting up the pheasant from earlier, "Don't look at me. I didn't use her lovingly prepared meal as a puppet."

* * *

Eggman's Lair...

After an unexpected yet expected turn of events, Amy and Eggman were walking through the hallways of the lair with Orbot and Cubot right behind them.

"So, where do you want to start?" She asked him.

"You have total creative freedom. Make this lair so fantastic that they'll want to put it on the cover!" Eggman put his hands in the air, "And then I'll say no," He laughs evilly at the last part.

Amy gave a confused glance to him, "Why?"

He apologized and stroked his mustache, "Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

Starting off the redesign, Amy places a blue and white polka dotted pillow in the middle of a couch. After she leaves, Eggman comes back to the same room she was in, spots the pillow, and moves it an inch.

Next, Orbot and Cubot are painting the walls a light blue color, but Eggman was unsure of this, "It's great... but um... I'm not sure about the color. It just doesn't say 'contemporary upbeat take on evil'."

Amy frowned while looking at the paint container, "This color says 'contemporary upbeat take on evil blue'."

Back where the living room was, Amy saw that the pillow was moved an inch and placed it back. With Eggman, he walked into a room with plaid curtains around the windows and around a control panel.

"Hmm, too much plaid?" He asked his robots who were also covered in plaid.

"Maybe a little," Orbot responds.

Amy then takes a picture of Eggman and replaces it with a picture of unicorns enjoying themselves in a field. (A/N: I guess that's what you call 'imagery'! *Rimshot and Laughs* *Everyone stares* *Frowns* I know it's a bad joke.) Eggman sees this and scratches his head in confusion. Back in the hallways, Amy drops and spreads rose petals on the ground and pressed a button activating a laser show.

"The rose petals and laser light show add a regal flare," Eggman started, "But we really need that?" He pointed to Orbot and Cubot who where flying in the air, tied to string with wings at the ceiling.

"I've never felt so free!" Cubot was enjoying himself.

Once again in the living room, Eggman gazed at the pillow and this time destroyed it with a blast of his laser. Orbot and Cubot was zipping slowly from a line and spreading rose petals, one landing on Eggman's mustache.

Upon hearing a doorbell, Eggman knew what it meant, "It's him!" The photographer's assistant walked in, "Hello! What a surprise!" He ignored Eggman's welcome, making him sink down a little. He looked at the laser light show and the robots flying in circular motions. After that, the assistant walked into the room with plaid curtains, panel, and examined the unicorn painting.

This didn't make Eggman comfortable as he mutters to Amy, "He hates it. I knew those unicorns were too much," He put his hands up and gestures to Amy as he talked to the assistant, "I can explain. The one to blame..."

The assistant turns back to them both, "I love it."

Eggman put himself in front of Amy, "...is me!" He laughed, "Yes, I really outdid myself didn't I?"

Amy stepped beside him and glared, "WHAT?! It was my design!"

He glared back at her, "Under my supervision!"

"With my execution!"

"And my direction!" They both gave intense glares as they stood face-to-face.

The assistant disrupted the argument, "I just have one note."

Orbot's line was lowered down and guesses, "A 40 hour work week for the charots? (sp?)" Eggman pulled him and launched him back into the ceiling.

"Danger up the entryway a little and who knows? You might make the cover," He gestured his way out, "I'll be back tomorrow with the photographer," He left the lair and the door closed.

Eggman was more than pleased with the results, "Did you hear that?! The cover!"

"Great, have fun supervising yourself! I'm out of here!" She was about to leave, but Eggman trapped her in a laser cage, "Really?"

"What did you expect? I'm a supervillain! Now, once you're done dangering up the entryway to my lab, I want to put in an evil screening room," Amy looks at him in disbelief, "Oh, cheer up! At least I appreciate you, unlike your so-called friends."

* * *

Speaking of friends...

The group was sitting with a burnt pheasant in the middle of the table.

"Ugh, burnt food just doesn't taste the same without Amy," Knuckles depressed.

"Knuckles, you're eating a napkin," Tails pointed a half-eaten napkin in the echidna's hand.

"Yeah, I knew that," Nevertheless, he took another bite out of it.

"Knuckles is right," Sonic responds.

"What?!" Zak and Zeena exclaimed at the same time as everyone looked to him.

"Not about the napkin eating. About Amy, we gotta make sure she's okay."

* * *

The Lair...

They all arrived at the lair a short time later, with Sonic knocking on the front door. A few seconds passed, until Eggman answered it, "Yes?"

Sonic glared at him," We came to get Amy. Is she done yet?"

Eggman gave mischievous smile, "Amy has decided to become my full-time decorator! I'm afraid she doesn't want anything to do with her old friends." The door was slammed right in front of their faces.

Knuckles shrugged and scratched his head, "Wow... never thought Amy would abandon us."

Zeena rolled her eyes, "Please, don't get me started."

Zak narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, the day Amy would abandon us is the day I grow wings, get a wand, and grant miserable kids' wishes."

Sonic agreed, "They're right, I don't think Amy abandoned us. Come on, we gotta find a way into this lair."

The white zeti snapped his fingers and gained an idea, "I've got a plan. But you might not like this one. Especially you, Zeena."

Zeena's eyes widened, "Wha...? What makes you think that?"

"Because the plan is sneaking in through the sewer pipes."

She threw up in her mouth and held her stomach, "You're right, I don't like that plan one bit."

* * *

Inside the fortress...

"Ew, what's that smell?" Amy asked herself after smelling something bad. The answer revealed after a wall was smashed in front of her by Sonic using the Piko-Piko Hammer, revealing everyone covered with sewer sludge.

"It's us! We snuck in through a sewer pipe!" Knuckles told her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go into a corner and try not to throw up," Zeena stats before she does so.

Amy gave a smug smile to rest of them, "I was wondering long it would take you guys to miss me."

Sonic walked up to the cage, "We may have a hard time saying it Amy, but... well you know."

"Yeah, I know," Amy was freed by Tails, who ran over and pressed a red button, and stepping out.

"There's no way we're going back out the way we came in. Care to do the honors?" Sonic handed back her hammer and Amy nodded.

"We should probably wait until Zeena's done trying to keep dinner down," Zak turned his gaze to the corner, "Done yet, Zeena?"

Zeena was crouched down, swallowed hard, gave a small, but weak smile, and a thumbs up, "Okay... I'm *gag* good."

Amy then broke down the door, which revealed Eggman drinking from a cup of tea, "Sorry, about the door," She apologized sarcastically, "Oh, and I quit."

Eggman gave an angry glance, "No one quits my employment unless I dismantle them first!"

"It's true!" Cubot exclaimed, metal parts scattered on the ground nearby.

Eggman pressed a button summoning Moto Bugs, Bee Bots, and Crab Bots to the room, "After you," Sonic offered to Amy, who gladly led the charge.

Amy jumps over a Moto Bug and hammers it into a wall. A Crab Bot chases Tails, but Knuckles grabs and throws onto a plaid curtain. A Bee Bot tries to attack Sonic, however Zak destroys it with his exploding spike. Sonic spin attacks and damages one of the Moto Bugs chasing Tails. It's smashed by Zeena using her snow power. Another Bee Bot tries to shoot her, making her grunt in response, until it was destroyed by Sticks' boomerang. Sonic lands on the ground, with a Crab Bot approaching behind. Tails uses the unicorn painting to smash it, rendering it useless.

Everyone looks to Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot who try to escape but are stopped when they see the photographer and her assistant, "I... um... you're early."

She walked passed Eggman, "Apparently," The photographer examines the mess that's been recently made and turns to her assistant, "You're fired." She walks to make her exit.

Orbot hovered to the assistant and offered him a couple tickets, "Ride the roller coaster. That always cheers me up." He takes them from the robot.

Eggman followed the photographer and begged, "Wait, please! Forget the cover. How about a smaller spread? A couple pages? A page? A snapshot buried behind some cleaning product ads?" The twins shook their heads at his misfortune and chuckled.

Amy turned her head to Sonic, "Would have been nice to see my designs featured in a magazine. Oh well, maybe someday."

"I can't guarantee a magazine spread," Sonic began, "But I do know a shack you could redecorate."

"Really? I've wanted to fix that place up for years. Oh, Sonic It'll be amazing!" Amy exclaimed in excitement.

"Just a few things," He set up a few rules as they were leaving the fortress, "My coconut husk collect is off limits: too many memories. And no washing, painting, plastering, or cleaning. But other than that, you have total creative freedom."


	7. Double Doomsday

In life, sometimes people wish they have assistants or interns to do cleaning or help them with something. Surprisingly, some people who don't deserve them, get 'em somehow; people who need interns, can't seem to get them. Which is how this story starts at Meh Burger with Sonic, Amy, Zak, and Zeena after waiting in a long line...

"Man, I am starving. Next exit: Munchytown, population: us," Just as Sonic is about to get to the cashier, Eggman runs and cuts in front of them.

"Hey, no cutsies! I was here first!" Eggman caught their attention.

Sonic glared at him, "No way, Egghead! We've been waiting!"

The cashier cleared his throat, "Um, I believe the barrel-chested gentleman with the luxuriant mustache was first."

"What?" Zak gave an angry glance in disbelief, "Are you serious? He just ran to the front of line! What are you blind?!"

Amy calmed Sonic and Zak down, "Boys, let's not make a scene."

Eggman gloated, "That's how we do it! Score one for Eggman," He started doing a terrible victory dance leaving them unimpressed, "Just gotta flash the 'stache."

Zeena threw a tomato in his face and replied, "That's _we_ think of it. Negative one for Eggman," Sonic and Zak chuckled at the scene, while he growled and was about to attack when she put her finger up while grinning, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want cause a scene do we?"

After ordering and such, the group was seated at nearby table next to Eggman, who chewing and enjoying his food very loudly on purpose, "Mmm, now that's good! How's yours over there? Oh, right. Yours isn't ready yet. Should have been faster, Sonic!" He laughs evilly.

The cashier finally gets the group's order with a tray of food in hand, "Okay, here we are. Four double Meh Burgers with extra pickles."

Sonic corrected him, "I said _no_ pickles."

"And you forgot my milkshake," Zeena added.

Zak finished, "And my toy!" The rest look at him, "I mean my fries aren't salted."

Eggman laughed, "This is the best day ever!"

(A/N: This is the part where my imagination got the best of me.)

Zak glared at him and then he smiled getting an idea, "A fresh crab dinner would be better, don't you think Eggman?"

He perked up in happiness, "Ooh, it does!"

Sonic looked to him, "Zak, what are you doing?"

The white zeti ignored his friend, dropped his smile and crossed his arms toward the scientist, "Too bad you're a jerk to us."

Eggman begged from his table, "Oh, please! I wanna a fresh crab, they're so delicious."

"Okay, but just remember..." Zak used a slingshot to shoot a 'fresh', well live crab into his face, "You asked for it!" He laughed as the crab kept pinching the doctor's face when he repeatedly tried to remove it. He had finally gotten rid of it and glared at his nemesis' friend (also he was laughing in enjoyment).

(A/N: And that's my imagination going wild. Back to the regular story.)

Eggman was about to take another bite of his sandwich, until the cashier from earlier caught his attention, "I'm Dave, big fan of yours. I've studied all your attacks: the Bee Bot Gambit, the Lair Gambit, the Gambit gambit."

"Ah, yes. That one was doubly risky. I like the cut of your jib. How would you like to be my unpaid intern?" Eggman gave an offer.

Dave gladly accepted it, "It would be an honor to work for you without pay."

"Did I mention I like you jib cut wise?"

(A/N: Wow, I'm more impressed he has one fan, rather than an large angry mob at his front door. Eggman: What do you know? You barely have fan base! Author: Yeah, but I'm not the one who fails to destroy a blue hedgehog and his friends or has an angry mob. Speaking of which...*points at him with mob behind* get him! Eggman: *Screams and Runs away as mob chases him. Author: Anyway, back to the story.)

* * *

Eggman's Fortress...

"Wow! I'm really here!" Dave was excited to be in his villainous hero's lair, "Where do I start?"

"Even you're only an intern, there's an important job I can trust Orbot and Cubot to do... mop the bathroom," Eggman held out a mop.

"Mop the bathroom?!" The intern took it, "Wow! Back at Meh Burger, I have to be a manager to do that." (A/N: Meh Burger: it's neither fast nor food, nor service, nor happiness, nor pleasant, nor a great place to work.) He took off to the bathroom with Orbot and Cubot watching him as he went.

"You two could learn a thing or two from this kid," Eggman told them, making them look toward each other.

* * *

Later as Dave was taking out the trash, the two robots were peeking from corner.

"This new intern worries my circuits," Orbot started, "I fear his enthusiasm for the most menial tasks makes us inferior by comparison."

Cubot agreed, "Yeah, and he's making us look bad too! He does more sucking up than my cousin Susane! And she's a vacuum."

Little did they know, Dave was just beyond the corner and listening to their conversation.

* * *

Some time later...

Orbot is searching for his co-hart, "Cubot? Cubot! Cubot, where have you gone?" He floated to a partially opened door leading to a dark room. The red robot enters inside, "Cubot, are you there?" He activates his flashlights to search around the room, until he felt a drop of oil hit his head. Wiping part of it off, the robot responds, "My word." He looks up and sees a door above with oil around and rope attached. Orbot pulls it and covers his arms as metal parts drop down, revealing to be Cubot dismantled and deactivated. This makes him scream in terror.

In the lab, Dave was cleaning the countertop, while Eggman was discussing on something while he was laying on the couch, "I could build a robot to do this but there's something about unpaid labor that makes them feel warm and fuzzy inside."

As Dave was cleaning from the underside, he notices a wheel that's attached to a giant device, "What's this?"

The scientist waved it off, "Oh, just my old doomsday device."

The intern walked around in it in awe, "It's magnificent! I bet it could destroy a hundred worlds!"

Eggman chuckles in response,"Well, maybe not a hundred. But if I connected that power supply, one definitely."

Orbot entered the room with urgency carrying a dismantled Cubot, "Dr. Eggman! Sir! It's Cubot! He's been... disassembled."

The doctor sat up from the sat up, "Agh, I don't have time for you two. Can't you see I'm enjoying some quality time with my protégé?" He put a hand his head, "So where were we? Ah, yes you were praising me. You were leaving." Eggman directed the last part to his robot.

Orbot left with an angry look on his face carrying Cubot's parts in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tails' Workshop...

"Here it is: the reverse polarizer! It takes any force and reverses it," The fox introduced to Sonic, Zak, and Zeena. He demonstrates by flushing a toilet, activating his invention, the water coming back up and out, finally, going back down.

"Guess we won't be needing this," Sonic held up a toilet plunger and threw it away.

A knock on the door was heard, and everyone turned to see Orbot with the plunger on his head and ran over to him, "Hello! Odd request: could I trouble you to reassemble my dismantled co-hart?" He gestured to Cubot, still dismantled.

* * *

Back at the fortress...

Eggman looked at the lair which was looking spotless, "Great job! Next thing I need you to do is clean up the robo-litter box," He pointed to a litter box with metal parts and robo-flies flying around it.

"Um... actually, Dr. Eggman, *Cough* Now that you consider me your protégé I was kinda hoping to get a little more evil experience. Like concoct an evil scheme together? Maybe I could pitch in some ideas," Dave walked to him with hope.

The villain put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, Dave. You're a terrible kid and that's great. But you have to start at the bottom of the evil ladder and work your way up."

"But, I've spent a year and half in the fast food industry."

"Let's give it a few more weeks, eh?"

"A few more weeks? A FEW MORE WEEKS?!" Dave glared at him, "I can't sit around indefinitely! What do you think I am?! A meh-burger?!" Dave ran off toward the room where the doomsday device was with Eggman right behind him. Just as he could stop him, Dave locks the door.

"You come out this instant!"

"No! I'll show you! I'm gonna be an evil genius no matter what you say!" Eggman's eye twitched as his protégé screamed from the other side.

Inside the room, construction noises are heard as Eggman puts his ear on the door, "David, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing!"

"You stop that right now young man! That is MY doomsday device!" He pointed his finger up in the air.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left the power supply in here then. And maybe I shouldn't put the power supply in my pants!"

"You're not wearing any pants!"

"Then, what are these pockets?"

Eggman, for once, was stumped as more construction noise went on inside, along with electricity, a cat, some screaming, and... a cow(?), "That better not be what I think it is..."

"It depends on whether you think it's a doomsday device THAT I JUST ACTIVATED!"

"Actually, I though it was my panini press. BUT THIS IS WORSE!" Eggman walked off to the other room.

* * *

Back at the workshop...

Tails was just putting the final repairs on Cubot and activated him, "Watch what you're grabbing there bozo!"

"Huzzah!" Orbot cheered, "He's fixed! Cubot, tell us what happened."

"It's Dave! He dismantled me! And I like being mantled..."

Zeena pointed a thumb back toward her, "You mean the cashier at Meh-Burger?"

"Not the cashier! The intern who works at Eggman's Lair," Cubot explained.

She raised an eyebrow, "So, it is the cashier..."

* * *

The Fortress...

Eggman is working on something, "Activate _my_ doomsday device, huh? Well, I'll show you..." Turns out, he was actually just working on his panini press, and took a bite out of it. His other doomsday device was already built. (A/N: And remember kids, stay away from the path of evil. Because this is what would pretty much happen.) The doctor activates it and set it go off in 30 minutes.

* * *

Workshop...

Tails' sensor alarm was going off, prompting everyone to run toward it. He opened up his computer two red flashing dots were seen, "Whoa, I'm reading two weird energy signature from Eggman's lair."

"What are they?" Sonic asked.

"Judging from how powerful and unstable they are, I'd say it could only be some kind of doomsday device. Two of them!" Tails read from the sensor.

* * *

Lair...

"I'll have you know I just set off MY doomsday device!" Eggman screamed to Dave into a hallway, "And it's going to destroy the world even bigger than that one!"

A tremor from wall caught his attention revealing to be Sonic and Zeena.

"Game over, Eggman! Shut off the doomsday devices!" The blue hedgehog commanded.

Eggman laughed, "Shut off? Who puts an off-switch on a doomsday device?" (A/N: Not even Dr. Doofenshmirtz does that. Instead, he just puts a self-destruct button on every -inator he's made.)

Sonic gave a wide-eyed expression while Zeena gave a light glare, "I told you it never had an off-switch."

He scratched his head, "Hm... point taken," He pressed on his communicator and contacted Tails and Zak, who were on the plane in the sky, "Bad news: there's no off-switch."

"Well... yeah. Who puts an off-switch on a doomsday device?" Tails replied.

"I thought Zeena covered this already," Zak adds.

"I did!" She said from the other line, from her communicator.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked.

"This is a long shot, but it's our only chance," Tails looked toward his energy radar on his plane, "If we increase the energy output and get them vibrating at opposite frequencies, then there's a small chance they'll cancel each other out."

Zeena gave an unamused look, "English, Tails."

"Get Eggman to increase his device's power; we'll do the same with Dave's," Tails flies his plane next to the window of the other doomsday device's location.

Dave opens the window, "I'm sorry. We're closed," He realized where he was, "Oh, wait. This isn't the drive-thru. What do you want?!"

Tails ran on the side of his plane and landed on the ledge with Zak following his example, "We're here to help."

"I don't need your help!"

Zak grinned, "Okay, we'll be on our way if you're alright with Eggman destroying the world bigger than you."

"No way! Drive up to the next window and come in," The intern pointed to another window and left.

Meanwhile, Eggman, who was wearing a party hat and whistle in his mouth for some reason, was watching his device countdown until he blew his whistle in surprise when Sonic called his name, "Eggman!" He and Zeena ran up to him with Orbot and Cubor following behind, "Dave supercharged his device with 1000-volt batteries!"

Eggman took the whistle out his mouth, "High-Voltage batteries, huh? I'll show him!" He took off his hat and went by a closet holding two batteries inside.

* * *

After powering up the machines, cycling, and serving an Eggman-Style Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich...

Tails walked over to where Dave couldn't hear him and contacted Sonic and Zeena, "Alright, Dave's device is good to go. How's everything over there?"

Sonic replied in his comm, "Uh... it's coming along..."

Eggman took the last bite of his sandwich and licked his fingers in enjoyment, "Oh, yeah. That's the stuff," He got up from his seat and saw the device was only at half the power. The doctor gave it a good slam and it was full potential.

"Hope this works..." Tails said.

After four seconds, both orbs on the devices shot through the roof and into the sky. Both orbs make a kite and robo-flies disappear. Both combined into a giant one, but were gone.

"What the what?!" Dave exclaimed.

"Yes, it worked!" Zak celebrated... a little too soon. Mostly, because a black hole formed in the sky.

"What the what?!" Sonic was in disbelief at the unexpected turn of events.

"Ah, that's more like it," Eggman smiled at the turn of events.

Sonic, Tails, Zak, and Zeena ran out to get a better view of the hole.

"Tails, what's happened?" Zeena questioned in a panic.

He answered as things were sucked into the hole, "There must have been a small power discrepancy!"

Sonic pulled a battery out and threw it away, "Let's not point fingers. The important thing is how are we going to reverse it?"

Zak joked, "What if we had a giant toilet plunger?" Everyone looks at him, "What? I always make dumb jokes in the middle of danger. Besides, it'll reverses a flushing toilet!"

"That's it! My reverse polarizer!" Tails took it out his invention, "If you can get close enough, you can reverse the gravitational pull and force it to close in on itself."

"But..." Sonic looks to him.

"But if you're too slow, then you'll be pulled into the black hole forever and all existence will be erased."

"Too slow?" Sonic took the device fro Tails' hand and laughed, "You forgot who you're talking to."

Sonic runs up top on the fortress to find a way up the black hole. He jumps onto a table, a parking bench, and a clock which gets him to the swirling vortex. He activates the reverse polarizer and throws it farther inside. As he tries to run out, the hedgehog is hit by a sponge, a pie, and a surfing board. Sonic pushes the board out of the way runs down by jumping down on a table, a clothing box, and bucket as the polarizer activates and causes the black hole to explode. The explosion causes Sonic to fall down and smash into the ground... hard.

Sonic shook his head at the impact, when Zak replied smiling to everyone, "Still think a plunger would have worked too?" They all gave their own smiles.

At the entrance of the fortress...

Eggman was not happy with what happened when Dave didn't cooperate and was holding by the ear, "You little twerp! Your interning days are through. YOU'RE FIRED!" He let go of his ear and glared.

Dave rubbed his ear, "You are going to give me a positive evaluation, right?"

"GET OUT!" He made the former intern run away in fear and looked to Orbot and Cubot, "And you two, I have an important assignment for you."

Cubot and Orbot high-five each other, "We're back baby!"

Eggman held up a mop and bucket of water, "Mop the bathroom," This made them both put their heads down in depression.

* * *

At Meh-Burger...

"They'll pay for this. They'll all gonna pay!" Dave released an evil, but nerdy laugh until he asked a customer, "You want fries with that?"


End file.
